A Sister's Turmoil
by The-Storm-Unleashed
Summary: Clove may not have won The Hunger Games, but will her little sister Storm make a name for herself, or fall in her sister's shadow? Storm must compete in the 79th Hunger Games and try to do what Clove didn't... Win.
1. Prepare

**A Sister's Turmoil**

**Prepare**

"_No! No, it wasn't me!" _She screeched. _"No! No, I –"_ Her voice echoes in my head. _"Cato! Cato!"_ She called but he didn't come.

I stop thinking about her. I don't want to think about her at her weakest. She wouldn't want to be remembered as the girl from District 2 that begged for her life. She would want to be remembered as a tribute from District 2. A Career till the end. And a strong competitor. But I will always remember her as my older sister and hero, Clove Crafter.

"Storm focus!" My mentor, Cortex yells as I; once again, lose myself to the images of my sister's death.

"Sorry… again." Again the 200 pound plus male launches himself at me. I hold the daggers in my hands tightly and crouch down. _Focus Storm. Get ready. Wait. And…NOW!_

I crouch lower, grab his legs and lift them in the air. He rolls off of my back and face-plants it in the ground. An instant rush of accomplishment flows through my body. I quickly force it out. _Don't get cocky Storm. _I think to myself. _He's not dead yet._ I think fast, as I was trained to. I jump on him as he turns around on his back. I pull out my favorite curved knife. A personal favorite of my sister's also. I begin to trace the outline of his lips. A rush of emotions flows through me. It is a strange high that I get when I am cutting someone. Torturing people with my knife was like my own personal brand of heroine. And I was addicted.

"Don't start this again. You need to fight you opponent. Not toy with them." Cortex said. I didn't listen to him. I never did. He didn't understand how amazing this felt. "Come on Storm, this same thing that got your sister killed."

Anger. Wrath. Rage. Fury. The need to kill. All kinds of emotions flow through my system. I couldn't believe he brought that up! It wasn't her fault she died! _She didn't kill that stupid little girl!_

I got off of Cortex. Trying so hard not to just shove my knife down his throat right now. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I needed Cortex. If I wanted to win the 79th annual Hunger Games, than I would have to listen to him. But if he wanted to live, than he would have to stop mentioning Clove.

I walked away from the training room and began to walk home. I wanted nothing to do with him right now!

"Storm!" He yells as he runs after me. "The reaping is tomorrow. You need all the training you can get!"

I didn't care. I was as ready as ever. I didn't need training. I didn't need any more skill building. The pure wrath that I had after my sister was killed is enough of a drive to keep me alive in the Hunger Games. I was going to win. And I was going to win for my sister.

Cortex stopped following me. He finally figured that it was no use. I was too angry to continue with our training. Besides, I needed sleep. The reaping was tomorrow, and I needed all the sleep that I could get. I was going to volunteer myself as the 79th annual female tribute from District 2.

I opened the door to my home. It was a quiet and empty home. It had been this way for five years, after Clove's death.

"_Good riddance."_ I remembered Clove saying after we found out that our father died of self-inflicted alcohol poisoning. _"He was weak anyway. Just like Carsh."_ Carsh was our older brother who died in the 70th Hunger Games. _"Selfish bastard. He knows I need a mentor to prepare me for the Hunger Games. Alcohol poisoning. What a stupid way to kill yourself. He should have come to me. I would have given him a hell of a good fight, begging for his life as I force my blade into his skin." _Shortly after my father's suicide, Clove and I found our mother face down in the bath tub full of blood and water, her wrists were slit. Clove wasn't too happy about that either. She really wanted to toy with my parents.

Ever since then we lived with our uncle, who was a sick and demented man. He was the main reason why Clove and I are obsessed with knives. Our father taught us how to use them. He said they were the best weapons in the Hunger Games. He would know; he was a victor year's back. But it wasn't until living with our uncle that we experienced the exciting high that you can get out of watching people scream for their life.

Our uncle never believed in non-living targets. Every time he went on one of his "business" trips to District 11 or 12, he would bring us back some poor, starving, and helpless kid to practice on. I didn't care for practicing on live targets, but Clove and my uncle couldn't be happier to hear their screams.

One year Clove was getting restless. She wanted to practice on a live target, and our uncle never had the time to go out and find one. So to shut Clove up, my uncle took her down to the basement. I was sure to follow. I was scared that he was going to hurt her. He did just that. He tied Clove up and began to carve the outline of her lips. Taunting her as he tried to force the knife in her eye.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I tackled my uncle and began to cut up his face. As my blade dug into his skin, and as he screamed, I could feel the extraordinary high that flew through my body. I loved this feeling. And I was savoring on it. Clove eventually made me get off of him, so she could finish him off. I let her. She deserved to have some fun too.

After his death, Clove and I moved into a moderately large house together. Everything was great. No parents to tell us what to do. And no uncle to abuse us. We were living in luxury. Until everything changed…

"_I don't want you to go!"_ I pleaded with my sister on the eve of the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping.

"_Calm down Storm. When I come back as victor we will be living in a true lavished world. We will live in victor's village, with so many live targets, that we won't know what to do with ourselves."_

"_But what if you die Clove? What then?"_

"_I won't die Storm. I know what I am doing. I'm not Carsh."_

"_Just don't get cocky Clove. The second you do, you're dead."_

"_I know twerp. You don't have to worry about me."_

Those were the last words I said to my sister. The next day, she volunteered herself in the Hunger Games, than, next thing I know…

"_No! No, it wasn't me!"_

She was dead.

I went into Clove's bedroom. Something that I hadn't done since the day after she was killed. After watching that horrific sight on the television, I curled up in a little ball on her bed, and cried myself to sleep. I didn't leave the room for three entire days.

I curled up in a little ball and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow was the reaping. Tomorrow was the day my entire life will change. Tomorrow is the day I will avenge my sister's death.


	2. The Reaping

**The Reaping**

I woke up the next day not really feeling enthusiastic about the reaping. I was obviously not like my sister who couldn't wait to get out the door on the day of her reaping.

"_Will you hurry up? We are going to be late!" _Clove yelled as I was slowly getting ready. I didn't want her to volunteer. She was writing her own death sentence.

I didn't say anything to her. I couldn't. She was deliberately killing herself. And for what? For eternal glory, fame and fortune?! It just didn't seem right to me.

_Stop thinking about her Storm. _I told myself. The more I thought about her, the more I wanted to cry. I couldn't cry today. I needed to stay strong. All of Panem will be watching me today.

"_My name is Clove Crafter and I volunteer myself as female tribute of District 2 for the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games."_ Clove said boldly. _No! No! Clove, don't do this. Please don't do this to me! _I thought to myself as she sentenced herself to death.

_Stop Storm! Don't think about her!_ I had to constantly remind myself. Every single year I have to remind myself not to think about her.

I stood there next to other people in my age group. I looked up at the stage as our mayor talked about Panem, the capitols take over of District 13, and other mindless things I chose not to listen to. I simply stoop there. Trying with all my might not to pass out or throw up. Whichever came first. Then…. next thing I knew… they were getting ready to call out tributes.

"We will start with the females first." Some annoying male says in a high-pitched voice . He was obviously from the Capitol, his lime green hair made him stand out a mile away. "Are there any volunteers?" A silence falls upon the crowd. _Come on Storm, volunteer yourself. Do it for Clove. _I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. My mouth was too dry and was quivering like crazy. If I tried to talk I would look weak, because the only thing that I could get out is a squeak. "Anyone?" he asks again. _Yes! Me! Look at me! Look at me! I want to volunteer!_ "Okay, let's draw a name."

My heart began to beat in my throat. My chance was gone. It was too late to enter now._ I'm sorry Clove. I guess I am not as bold as you. _

"And the female tribute for the 79th annual Hunger Games is…" Pause for dramatic effect. "Storm Crafter." I feel really bad for that girl. I looked around to see that no one was going up. She was probably so terrified that she didn't even want to… Oh my god… it was me! Storm Crafter is me!

"Storm, they called you." A girl next to me says. I give her a glance and a quick smile. I clench my mouth closed into a tight smile. I didn't want it to look like I was scared. I wanted to look strong. So that every tribute watching this would not think of me as weak, but then again, its better if they underestimate me.

I walked up to the podium and stood next to the lime green haired man. "Now for a male tribute. Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer." A boy says boldly stepping out of the crowd. I look at the tribute as he walks up to the stage to stands next to me. Oh god, he looked so familiar. Something about him was so recognizable. His dirty blond hair that fell in front of his eyes. His narrowed eyes that were drenched in anger. His lips were a perfect heart shape. But they were pressed together as he looked into the audience. But there was just something so familiar about him. I would have to ask him later when I get the chance.

After the Mayor reads the Treaty of Treason we are taken into custody by the Peacemakers. We are taken into the justice building. It was rich inside, but nothing I haven't seen already.

I sat there as I knew that no one would come and talk to me. I didn't have a mother, or a father, or siblings. No one cared to talk to me. No one was alive to see me and wish me good luck. So I simply sprawled on the couch, closed my eyes, and waited until the male tribute was done talking to the people that loved him.

"Storm?" I heard someone ask as they slowly came into the room. I figured that it was some Peacekeeper or something. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a concerned woman. Not a Peacekeeper.

"Um, yes?"

"Hi, I'm Poppy." God what a grotesque name, she probably came from the Capitol. "I'm Slade's mother. The male tribute." _Okay, what the hell did she want from me?_

"Let me guess, you want me to promise you that I won't kill your son, and that I take care of him in the games? Well I'm not promising you a thing. He is just as much a threat as anyone else in the Hunger Games."

"No, I'm not asking you that. It's just your sister was so good to –"

"How do you know my sister?" I ask suspiciously.

"You sister went in the games with Cato, correct?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with now?"

"Slade is Cato's younger brother. And you are Clove's younger sister. I figure that if Cato and Clove could be allies, than maybe you and Slade could be allies." That's where I knew Slade from. He was Cato's younger brother. God he looked just like Cato.

"My sister wasn't allies with Cato. She didn't like him. She only used him because he could be an extra pair of eyes while she was sleeping!" I snap.

"Then be Slade's extra pair of eyes, and he'll be yours. I just don't want him to die out there."

"If he and I are the last two people in there than I will kill him. No hesitation."

"I understand that. But for the time being, can you please take care of my baby. I already lost one boy to the Hunger Games, I don't want to lose another. I want to give Slade the chance of surviving that Cato had. If it wasn't for Clove, Cato wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. I wanted to thank her for that, but I never had the chance, so I am thanking you. And now I am begging you to ally with Slade. He is smart, strong, and trustworthy. Trust me, you won't regret it."

I thought about it for a while. It wouldn't be too bad to become an ally with Slade. He did look strong. In fact, he looked like a beast, so he could protect me. And whenever things start to get bad I can just ran away, or kill him. It seemed like a good idea, so I decided to go with it. I gave a simple nod to indicate that I was willing to ally with Slade.

"Oh thank you Storm, you won't regret it!" Poppy says in a happy tone. "Please take care of him too."

"I'll do as much as I can." _Or as much as I feel like._

Poppy gave a courteous bow and left the room. I expected her to be my only guest until someone else came in.

"Hey honey." _Ugh._ I automatically knew who it was before looking at them. Cortex. He is the only person who calls me honey. It grosses me out in every way when he calls me that.

"What do you want?" I asked as bitterly as I possibly could.

"I'm going to give you some advise god damn it! So listen up!" he says automatically losing the nice guy façade he put on. "Now. DO NOT go for weapons at the Cornucopia. Wait up in a tree or something until all the Careers are done picking each other off. Then you can grab what's left."

"That's not what Clove did."

"And Clove was killed."

"Not at the Cornucopia. She obtained throwing knives and killed people in the Cornucopia. Why can't I?"

"You are not your sister Storm. You are no where near as strong as she was. You are not as bold as she was, so stop trying to be her. Now do exactly what I say and you will survive." I didn't want to listen to him. "I was just like you Storm. I was no where near as brave or bold as Clove was. So I stayed in the trees, and look what happened, I became victor."

"I am not like you. I am not a coward." I spat out.

"Does that explain why you are allying with that young boy?" I was surprised that he knew about that, then again, he was rat that walked amongst the gutters and listened to the gossip on the street, so its not that surprising that he listened in on mine and Poppy's conversation. "Just wait Storm, he is going to turn against you. And when he does, you are going to wish that you listened to me." He threatens.

"Get out of here." I say pointing at the door.

"You are going to die Storm. Just like your useless brother and good for nothing sister."

"Help!" I yell loudly as I find that he won't leave without a push. "Help he is trying to kill me!" Soon after I scream, two Peacekeepers walk in and take Cortex away.

"Remember what I said Storm!" he yells as they push him out. "You are going to die! Just like everyone in your family!" The Peacekeepers slam the door behind them and then I am left in complete and utter silence.

I don't take what Cortex said to heart. I don't care what he said. I am going to prove him wrong. And I am going to win these games, and everyone will bow down to me, begging for forgiveness. Apologizing for ever doubting me.

When we are done with visitors we are taken on a train to go to the Capitol. After we ate we are taken to a room to watch the other districts pick their tributes. No one seemed to really look intimidating. There was a twelve year old boy from District 5, and a twelve year old girl from District 8. Ugh. A typical Glimmer looking girl from District 1 and… holy hell! The male tribute from 1 was, for lack of a better word, a _beast._ He looked like he could break me in half with his tree trunk thighs.

"We've got to ally with him." Slade says as he sees the male tribute gratefully take his place on the podium. I simply nod.

The other tributes were boring and not worth speaking of. There was a semi-monstrous male tribute from District 11. He also looked quite familiar, which was odd. I didn't know anyone outside of District 2. District 12 came up next. I looked into the crowd and saw a certain Primrose Everdeen. God how much I wish she gets drawn. Big sis Katniss won't be able to save you this time little miss Prim. She is too old. Prim was as old as me at the age of seventeen. I wanted her in the games so bad so I can do what my sister failed to do… kill an Everdeen.

Unfortunately Prim wasn't called. Instead another twelve year old girl was called. God are they trying to make this easy on us? The male tribute was called next. A boy my age was called. Grief filled the air. The Camera panned to Katniss standing next to some tall boy from the Seam. He looked distraught. I remembered this boy. His name was Gale, I think. This boy must have been his younger brother. _Perfect._ I may not be able to kill an Everdeen, but I can kill the next best thing. A family friend of the Everdeen's. Well, at least there will be some fun this year.

The playback was turned off, and Slade and I were left in silence. I was now excited for the games. Three twelve year olds, a monstrous Career, and an Everdeen family friend, all in one year. This will be a good year for us Careers.

"Okay, so we team up with Districts 1, 3, and 4." Slade says while I lay down in the train. I hadn't listened to a word that he had said until he started to talk strategy.

"Three isn't a normal Career."

"I know, but we need as much allies as we can have."

"Why? This game is full of twelve year olds. We don't need any more allies than we already have. I think it should just be me, you, and Mr. Beast from District 1. Maybe the little princess from District 1 too. He might make us add her to the group. But other than that, I think we should make the Careers a small group this year."

"What about District 4? They have always been Careers."

"Like I said, we should make the Careers a small group this year."

"I don't like that idea. They might turn against us if we don't keep up the tradition. "

"Whatever. You do what you want to do. I am probably going to ditch you guys once we get down to the final six."

"Well, just so you know, its fair game after you leave. If we find you, we won't spare you your life. We will kill you."

"Just like how they are going to kill you when no tributes turn up."

"_Cato we need to start hunting. We are running out of food and we haven't found a tribute in days. The gamemakers are bound to make up something to bring us together." _Clove once said to Cato.

"_They will come to us. Just shut up and wait!"_

"_We are the last Careers Cato. Everyone is against us. We need to find food to build up stamina, so we have a chance against them."_

"_I said shut up!" _Cato pounced on Clove and pulled a knife to her throat. _"How does it feel to be on the other side of the blade Clove?"_ Clove tried to struggle, but it was no use for her. Cato was too heavy for her to shake off. _"Its no use Clove, I got you right where I want you." _He traced the outline of her lips with his knife. Just as he'd seen her do to her victims in the Hunger Games.

The torment of watching Cato torture my sister lasted for quiet a long time, until Claudius Templesmith announced that there could be two winners from one District. Then Cato and Clove worked together to pick off all the other tributes, until her demise by the hand of that bastard Thresh!

I knew that I would not end up like Clove. I'm not going to drop my guard and let Slade almost kill me. I'm not going to get cocky with my prey and lose sight of the ultimate prize… surviving.

"Okay. So is that how you want to play the game?" Slade asks. I simply nod. "Alright, how about this?" I sat up to hear his proposition. "We stay allies until there are, let's say, 10 tributes left. Then, we give each other three days to get away and find a good hiding place. That way, we have enough time to get away from each other, and we don't have to deal with the extra baggage that comes with having an ally."

"Seems like a good enough plan." I say after a long thought process. There seemed to be no faults to this plan.

"Alright. Deal." We shake hands. "Partner." He says in a malicious tone.

"For now, remember that."


	3. Training

**Training**

We eventually made it to the Capitol. It was large, shining, rich, clean, and a beautiful place, but the people here! Ugh! The people with their high-pitched happy-go-lucky voices, and their blinding brightly colored hair that only belonged on a rainbow, and their, I'm-better-than-you-in-ever-way attitude just made the Capitol an unlikable place to live.

We eventually went through the long and tedious process of having our first appearance to the Capitol in our costumes. I choose not to go into detail about it, not because I'm mean, but because there was seriously nothing worth talking about. Nothing interesting happened. You just need to know that Slade and I made an extraordinary appearance and that District 12 fell from grace since the whole Katniss, the girl on fire crap that happened five years ago. Now District 12 was back to covering their naked bodies in coal again. While us Careers were back on top. Where we deserved to be.

After that we were taken to our separate rooms and given a good nights sleep. I made sure that I was ready for tomorrow. It was going to be the first day of training, and I had to make sure that I was well rested.

Training is fun. Through I hate not being able to show my true potential. Danna, our mentor, tells me that we shouldn't show them everything we've got during the training. We need to keep them guessing what our strengths are. It sounds quite reasonable. I don't want the other tributes to know exactly how good I am with a knife, but I want them to know that I'm not one to be screwed with.

"Watch where you're throwing that!" Slade yells as I almost "accidentally" pierce his skull with one of my knives.

"Oops." I simply say in a fake innocent tone.

"Storm, can you please keep Slade alive for now. You can kill him when the games begin. But until then, can you practice on your throwing on non-living targets?" says Danna in an irritated voice. She seems to like me much better than Slade. Too bad for him. Great for me! Maybe she might give me some really good advice on how to survive the Hunger Games. And hopefully not give Slade any.

I looked around and saw the other tributes doing their own special thing. I looked at Everdeen's friend. He was really handy with a bow and arrow. Mr. Beast was being… well, beastly. Throwing large sacks everywhere and tackling things, but was that it? Was he just a huge guy that could hit things? That didn't seem to be very helpful. I only hoped that he could be more helpful to me. Otherwise I am going to have to kill him before the fun starts.

Little Miss Princess from District 1 didn't seem to really do anything important or worth watching. She was just flirting with the instructor at the camouflage station. Was she going to try to win the games through her looks? Well that won't last long.

I looked at Slade who was obviously holding back. Pretending like he could hold a bow and arrow. Pretending like he didn't know how to throw a knife correctly. What a sneaky little devil. He was trying to make people think that he was weak, then when they turn their back… _slice_! Your head is off! He won't fool me however. I'm not retarded. I know how to play weak.

I went to learn about poisonous plants. I didn't want to end up starving like Clove and Cato did. And I didn't want to end up like the fox-like girl from District 5 who died by eating poisonous berries. What a stupid way to go in the Hunger Games. I learned a lot from this section of the training, and I figured that's all I needed to know. I didn't need to go to the camouflage area. I didn't need to know how to body paint. Even though that skill kept Peeta alive after Cato cut him, I knew that I wouldn't need to know that.

Days passed and I learned a lot from observing everyone's performance at training. I learned that Slade is a sneaky little devil and I shouldn't trust him. I learned that when the games start, do everything in my power to keep Everdeen's friend away from a bow and arrow. Mr. Beast is useless unless there are large rocks that he can lift and kill people with. The twelve year olds are all useless. And Miss Princess is good for seducing the other tributes. What a great bunch of skills we have in this year's Hunger Games!

Finally, training was over. We could finally show what we got to the Gamemakers. I couldn't wait to show them what I got. What I can do with a knife. I only wondered what unknown talent Slade is going to show them.

I patiently waited my turn. I was after Slade. I looked at his face as he came out of the room. He had a satisfied smile on his face. Hidden under a fake frown of defeat. _You may think you fooled me Slade, but I know you too well._

I walked in and started to arrange the targets a certain way. I grabbed two knifes and held one in each hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Focus Storm. This is all you. Show them what you've got._ I began to go into my synchronized and choreographed-like dance as I sliced the targets as I twirled passed them. I grabbed another knife from the table and began to throw the knifes while I attacked the other targets. I was taking out a good, three targets at the same time.

The Gamemakers told me to stop, and I simply stopped and smiled at them. I made sure my smile was warm and innocent. As oppose to cold and vacant, which is what I was feeling inside. I didn't like these people. I didn't like the feeling of having to have to prove myself to these lazy jerks.

"You are just like your sister." One says. My mouth twitches. I like to think that I'm a lot like Clove, but then again, she died in the games. I'm not going to die!

"Oh yes. She did practically the same routine." _Was that supposed to be an insult? Because I'm not sure. You should probably say that one more time so I can shove my knife down your throat!_

After that, the Gamemakers shooed me away. My heart was pounding. My blood was boiling. And I wanted to kill the Gamemakers. Every last one of them. I'm not my sister. I'm better than her. I'm not going to be weak like her. I'm not going to die like she did.

"How did you do?" Slade asks quietly. So that no one else can hear.

"I think I did very well, thank you for asking." I say putting on a fake smile. A little too fake. I made it obvious that I didn't like what happened in there.

Slade moves closer to me and whispers in my ear. "Don't listen to what those pricks have to say. They don't know real talent." What was Slade doing? Why was he trying to be nice to me? God he was so hard to read. I didn't like not knowing what his motives where. I didn't like not knowing his true feelings.

"This whole whispering to each other might look cute for the cameras, but the second we are in that arena, I'm going to slaughter you." I whisper back venomously.

"Fine with me."

It took a very long time, but the Gamemakers were finally done looking at everyone's talent. Shortly after the last tribute is released, the Gamemakers show our scores next to our pictures.

Miss Princess received a nine! How the hell did she get a nine? She must have slept with the Gamemakers. Most of them were men, so she probably got the unanimous vote. Mr. Beast also received a nine. I guess there is some use for his muscles. Next was Slade. His picture came up, and then under it a ten slowly showed up in yellow lettering. Holy hell! What did he do to get a ten?! I knew he was hiding something! Sneaky bastard!

I was next. My palms were sweating. I was so scared. I didn't know what I was going to get. They have probably seen a routine like mine so many times that it's not even impressive anymore. My picture came up. My fake smile looked grotesque on my face. It looked so pressed, which it was. Then, in yellow lettering a ten came up! _A_ _ten_! Just what Clove received. _Don't get cocky Storm. You could have done better; you could have gotten an eleven or twelve._ I remind myself.

We continue to see what the others received. The younger people received somewhere between a 4 to 7. The familiar boy from District 11 received a ten… great. He is going to be a threat. Then, the Everdeen friend was up. He received a nine. Not too bad. I guess that bow and arrow really paid off.

Now I knew who my competition was. Mr. Beast, Slade (The sneaky little devil), District 11, District 12, and I guess little miss prissy princess, if you count sex appeal competition.

We went to bed after that. I was sure to get a good night sleep. I wanted to be well rested. Tomorrow was interviews. And I had to think about what my approach would be. Cold blooded killer? Sweet innocent girl? Weak competitor? Whatever the case, I knew that Danna would help me figure what mask suited me well.

Caesar Flickerman was one of the most annoying people on this planet. The way he talks, his bad jokes, and just him in general made me want to get one of my knifes and gouge out my ear drums with it. We were now doing interviews. A personal dreaded time for me in the Hunger Games.

Caesar had just started so he was interviewing the princess who was soaking up the attention like a sponge that had been deprived of water. I later figured out that her name is Flora… like the plant… of course her name is something retarded like that. Flora was actually talking to Caesar as if she was enjoying talking to him… weird. She was also semi-flirting with him. Now I am 100% sure that Caesar is homosexual, so if she was trying to get with him, I'm not sure it would work.

Mr. Beast was next. His approach to the interview was to be a cold blooded killer. Well of course! He couldn't pull off a weak opponent façade. He was as big as a house, and he received a nine. There was no way he was pulling the weak card. His real name was Blaine. He didn't seem to enjoy speaking with Caesar. Who did?

I was next. I was semi-nervous, but I totally had this under control. I knew my approach. And I knew how all of Panem would see me.

"Hello Storm Crafter. How are you this lovely morning?" Caesar asks. God Caesar, shove it up the hole in you mouth!

"I'm great, how are you?" I asked with a fake smile. The sweet girl approach always gets them.

"Always great here at the Capitol." The people of the Capitol cheer at his remark. "So, lets talk about your 10. How did you receive such a high score?"

"I just showed the Gamemakers what I'm made of. They obviously saw me as a threat to the other tributes… I guess."

"So I hear that you are Clove Crafter's younger sister. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"So what's it like being in the games after your sister failed?"

"Well. My brother Carsh went in with a certain strategy and failed. My sister went in with an opposite strategy, and she failed. So I think I have the advantage of knowing exactly how to go about these games. And I think they would be proud of me."

"So its safe to say that you are not a cold blooded killer like your sister?"

"Well, you never know. The Hunger Games changes people."

"Well, I am excited to see how you do in the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you." I stepped down and watched as Slade went up there. What was he planning?

"Hello Slade. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Great. Now let's get down to business. That ten you received, how did you get it? We are all dieing to know."

"Honestly Caesar. I don't know what the Gamemakers were thinking when they gave me that. They must have seen another routine. Because I think I did bad." _Subtle little bastard._

"Nonsense. You are the younger brother of Cato. You must be somewhat like him, right?"

"Not really. My brother was stronger than I can even imagine."

"Well isn't it so strange how you are Cato's younger brother and Storm here, is Clove's younger sister? Ironic how that happens?"

"Well Storm was actually chosen. I volunteered."

"And why did you do that?"

"I really want to do what my bother never accomplished. Which is winning the Hunger Games." _You will never win Slade. Not while I'm alive._

"That's great. Now Cato and Clove were allies till the end. Do you think that you and Storm could be the same?"

Slade looks over at me. "I would hope so. Storm is really a great person. She is strong and beautiful, but she has a temper believe it or not. So its really up to her. I am up for an alliance until the end." _How dare he?!_ He was ruining my nice girl façade, by saying that I have a temper! He was also ruining me by saying that he wanted to be allies! We are not going to be allies to the end you damn bastard! We made a deal!

"Oh Storm you two have to be allies. Just look at this face." Slade gave an innocent smile to me. _You can't fool me Slade!_

I smile back, and Caesar goes back to interviewing Slade. "So, you are a handsome young man. Got any girls back home waiting for you?" Slade lets out a light chuckle. _I swear to god Slade, if you pull a Lover Boy, I will be sure to kill you in the games as soon as they start!_

"No. I don't have any girls waiting for me."

"What about Storm?" Caesar presses. _Don't say anything Slade!_

"Storm is a great girl, but I don't want to get too attached. The Hunger Games is not a place to pick up girls." He lets out a chuckle. As does the Capitol and Caesar.

"Well our fingers are crossed for another rule change so you two can possibly be together. "

"Yeah. And, I don't want to have to be the one to kill her." _Cocky. Arrogant. Asshole! I'm going to be the one doing the killing!_

"Well, good luck Slade. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you." Slade steps down and walks next to me to sit down. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I knew that I couldn't. All of Panem was watching. I didn't want people to think I was that kind of girl. Besides. I needed sponsors.

I didn't really pay attention to any of the other interviewers until District 11 came up. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know who he was, and why I knew him.

"Hello Pane." His name didn't sound familiar.

"Hello Caesar." His voice was deep and masculine and borderline monotone.

"This is so interesting how this year's Hunger Games turned out isn't it? Storm is Clove's younger sister. Slade is Cato's younger brother. And you Pane, you are Thresh's younger brother."

I could literally feel my heart fall into the pit of my stomach.

"_What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" _I hear Thresh's voice say_._

"_No! No, it wasn't me!" _

"_You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" _

"_No! No! I—" _

"Storm? Storm?" I snapped out of my flashback and saw Slade looking at me with concern, while holding my hand. "Are you okay?" he asks. I couldn't say anything to him. I simply nodded once. Not taking my eyes off of Pane.

"Looks like its going to be an intense year here at the Hunger Games." Caesar says finishing up his interview with Pane.

Caesar goes on to talk to the tributes from District 12, but I don't listen. I just want to leave. Get out of here. How could he be here? Out of the males in District 11, how was he chosen?

_You can finally avenge her death Storm. _I thought to myself. _That's right!_ I could make Pane feel all the pain I have been through. I can finally make him go through all the turmoil I felt, ever since his brother killed my sister.

After the interviews, we went to our floor to watch the recap of the interviews on television.

Watching myself talk to Caesar gave me an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like my nice-girl façade anymore. I wish I went with the cold blooded killer thing.

Everything seemed fine. Throughout the entire time the interviews were being held I kept up a vacant and bored look on my face. This was good. Then… Pane's interview came up. My face looked bored until Caesar mentioned the small detail that Pane was Thresh's younger brother.

The second those words came out of Caesar's mouth you could see my heart just drop. Along with my face. The camera split screened from me, to Pane. My face was completely pale. All the color in my face was flushed out. The life was sucked out of my eyes as I was lost in the images of my sister's death. All in all. I looked like I had just seen a ghost.

Slade glanced at me and saw that I was lost in my thoughts. "Strom." He says nudging me. I didn't even remember him nudging me. "Storm." He says grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. Bringing me back to reality. "Are you okay?" I barely hear his voice say. His voice was washed out by the interview between Pane and Caesar. I see myself simply nod. Still looking shocked as ever, glaring at Pane.

"Oh my god. I look like I just saw a ghost!" I say as I am ashamed at how I went about the whole situation.

"It's okay." Danna says. "You just found out that he is the brother of person who killed your sister. Of course you are going to react that way."

"But I made it so obvious."

"Don't worry." Slade says. "People are going to fall in love with your love for your sister. You can claim that you are seeking to avenge your sister's death by killing Pane. You can get a lot of sponsors that way."

"Umm, thank you." I simply said. I wasn't sure if Slade was trying to be nice. Like, why did he hold my hand when I found out who Pane was? Why was he suddenly being nice to me? God, he was such a mystery. I didn't like not knowing his motives.

"Alright you two. Get some sleep. I want you two to be ready for the games. Don't stay up too late. And good luck. Tomorrow, the games begin." Danna says, and then goes into her room.

I begin to walk to my room.

"Hey." Slade calls out. I turn and look at him. "Good luck. Tomorrow, the real games begin. And we will see everyone's true colors." He ends the threat with an evil smirk.

"Watch it Slade. You are first on my hit list. So don't piss me off!" Slade lets out a huff. He was amused at my threat. He went into his room and slammed the door behind him.

I was fuming at this point. I go into my room and try to get a good night sleep. I'm not entirely sure that I am capable of that now. I was too angry about how Slade wasn't taking me seriously. I couldn't wait until the games started. I couldn't wait until I saw Slade face down in the ground with my knife in his back. It will be a wonderful day for me when I know that I defeated him.


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I had a great nights sleep, and I was ready to draw blood. The only thing that bummed me out was the fact that Slade and I had to have another breakfast together before we went into the arena to kill each other.

Slade and I were walking to the dinning area when we bumped into the District 1 tributes.

"Hey Flora, Blaine!" Slade yells. They turn around. Flora gives a semi-flirtatious smile. Blaine simply glares at us. "Do you want to start a Career alliance with each other?"

"Sure." Flora practically squeaks. The thought of being around another male probably excited her.

"Wait." Blaine says in a stern voice. "You have to tell us how the hell you got those tens." _Hell no! We don't need them that bad._

"I showed them my speed and my talent with knives. And Storm showed them her skill with the bow and arrow." Why was he lying to them? They were obviously going to figure it out when the second the games start I run for knifes.

"Alright." Blaine says, believing his lie. "I'll ask District 4 if they want to join."

"Don't worry about it. I already did." Slade says. _What?! _He specifically went against what I told him and asked District 4 to join our alliance!? "Just one thing." Blaine cocked his head upwards. "We kill Pane. He is ours and you stay away."

"Okay. Deal." We all shake hands and our temporary alliance is set.

"It's about time, where were you two?" Danna asks as we sit down at our designated table.

"We were making an alliance with District 1." Slade says innocently.

"Well remember this you two. There are no real allies in the Hunger Games. You are not friends with these people, and you never will be. Don't trust them. Not even for a second. You can only trust yourself in the Hunger Games. "

"Well, I'd like to think that I can trust Storm in these games." Slade says looking at me. What the hell was he doing? He is back to being the good guy again. When last night, he was the bad guy!

"I would love to trust you too Slade, but you went against what I told you, and made an alliance with District 4."

"I told you that we should make an alliance with them. Besides, you are going to leave us in the games once we fall down to 10 people left."

"But it's better to have a small alliance. Is it not Danna?"

"A small alliance is better than a large one." Danna agrees.

"Well excuse me." Slade was aggravating me at this point. I had my fork help tightly in my hand. "I just wanted to keep up the tradition. Clove and Cato used it, and they lasted pretty long in the games." He gives me a dirty look.

That was it. I was sick of him at this point. I was sick of his nice guy, bad guy façade; and I was sick of the fact that he was trying to do everything that Clove and Cato did. They obviously didn't win with their strategy.

I held my fork tightly in my hand, then; I leaped across the table and stabbed his right palm with my fork. Slade let out a yell. All the attention of the Districts was now on us.

"Storm! What the hell?!" Danna yells. "Slade is on your side!"

"That was for going against me." I pulled the fork out. Slade let out a grunt of pain. "Don't try it during the games." I warn.

"Storm, you just injured your ally before the games even started." Danna says.

"It will teach him not to mess with me." I say venomously glaring into Slade's vacant blue eyes.

After the altercation between Slade and I at breakfast, we are put on a train and taken to the new arena of the Hunger Games. I was really excited as we got closer to the arena. I couldn't wait to begin to pick off all the weak tributes that didn't belong here.

I sat next to Slade on the train. We didn't really talk that much. Slade was too angry with me, regarding the fact that I stabbed him with a fork. And I was mad at him for letting District 4 be apart of our alliance. So we didn't talk to each other. I didn't care. It was better that we didn't become friends. It would be easier to kill someone I hate rather than someone I care about.

We finally made it to the arena, and next thing I know, I'm at the Cornucopia. I look around to see that we are in a rainforest styled arena this year. Great, a wet, bug infested place where trench foot awaits you in every corner. I can't wait to start the games!

I look up it and see exactly what I want. Throwing knives. I look at Slade who is also looking at the weapons. I knew that someone from the Careers had to go and get some supplies. We couldn't all go for weapons. I sure as hell know that I'm not going to be the one who gets food. I was gunning for those knives.

The gong rings, and I began to run like hell after those knives. I was of the first tributes to get to the weapons. I grabbed a bag of knives. I took two out and began to do what I do best.

_Hello there helpless tribute from District 7… _SLICE!_ Off with your head!_

I looked around and saw that Slade obtained a sword and was killing sometributes himself. His eyes widened. "Duck!" he yells. Without hesitation, I duck. I hear an arrow swish past my ear. Not too far away. _Oh god, please don't be him._ I looked behind me to see that the Everdeen's friend had obtained the bow and arrow. Damn it! That's exactly what I wanted to prevent. I chucked a knife at him but he dodged it.

He runs into the woods. I contemplate on whether or not I should chase after him. I figured not to. I could kill more people, in the time I waste trying to find him.

I go back to the Cornucopia, pick up some more unclaimed supplies, and finish off the rest of the weak competitors. The sounds of cannons launching fill the air. A lot of tributes died tonight.

I met up with Slade and the other Careers. All seemed to have a satisfied look on their faces.

"I got two." Says Blaine. "How about you?"

"One." Kallen, the male tribute from 4, says.

"One." Nara, the female tribute from 4 says.

"None." Flora says. Wow! She's very helpful.

"Three." Slade says proud of himself.

"Five." I say with a crooked smile. _Ha ha. I win._

"Twelve in one day? This is going to be too easy." Blaine says. Wow! Blaine can count!

We only had twelve more to go. So we were half way done. I figured out who we had left. Both from District 1, both from District 2, one from District 3, both from District 4, one from 5, one from 8, one from District 11, and both from District 12.

It didn't surprise me that the three twelve year old kids in the Hunger Games survived. They all seemed to run for the hills when the game started. Plus, the one from District 12 was protected by the Everdeen friend.

I was angry that Pane was still alive; then again, I want to kill him slowly and personally. I didn't want to kill him quickly and painlessly. He needs to feel the pain that I felt.

"Come on. We need to find a place to sleep." Slade says. Even though we just started the games, we needed to find some shelter for the night. Otherwise we would draw attention to ourselves while others were settled in.

I didn't like how Slade just suddenly took over as leader of the group. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of bossing me around. But I will let him _think_ that he is in control. For now.

That night the eerie photos of the diseased tributes appeared in the night sky. I looked up at their photos. I saw the happy smiles of the people that I killed. I knew that I should feel sorry for these people. That I should feel sorry for their parents, and what they are going through right now, what with losing a child and all. But I didn't. I just had an empty void inside my body where that emotion _should_ be.

"Hey." I was startled when I heard Slade say that as he sat down next to me.

"Hi." I say blankly.

"It's so strange." He says looking up into the sky. "Seeing them smile, looking happy, even though they are far away from being happy."

"Are you actually sad that they're gone?"

"No. It's easier for me if less people are in this arena. But I don't like to think about what their parents are thinking. I mean, just imagine what they are going through. Having your son or daughter be brutally murdered by another child. Then having to have to watch it as it's broadcasted on live television. It just seems to be a horrible thing. I kind of feel bad for the parents of these kids."

"Showing pity in The Hunger Games gets you killed Slade."

"I'm not showing pity Storm. It's called sympathy. It's the little bit of human that I like to keep inside of me while I'm in The Hunger Games. I don't want to be a complete animal here. You should probably try it sometime."

"Death is a horrible thing Slade." I agree. "But if you feel sympathy for those who die around you, you become weak. You can't afford to become weak in The Hunger Games."

"Play this game however you want Storm, and I'll do the same. I don't care anymore. Besides, two more people to kill before you leave the Careers."

He was right. It was part of our treaty agreement. Once ten more tributes were left in this game, I would split from the Careers and go off on my own. It was so strange having it happen so fast. One night passes and we are already half way done. I started to wonder if ten was too big of a number. Maybe I should wait until six people are left.

I suddenly remember the final six in the 74th Hunger Games. Clove, Cato, Thresh, Lover boy, District 12, and the fox-like girl. I remember the person who died in the final six, making it the final five… _Clove_. I couldn't wait that long. Ten was a perfectly good amount. Two more to go and I'm gone. And that's that.

"I'm going to sleep." I say in a bored tone.

Slade says nothing. He simply nods once and goes back to looking up into the sky.

I make my way to the rest of the Careers. I make sure I'm not very close to them while I sleep. I separate myself from them and lean up against a tree, a good ten feet away from them.

I cross my arms and shut my eyes. I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, with new helpless prey.

Two days had passed. Two entire days and not one tribute wondered our way. Something had to be going on to keep the Gamemakers entertained. Although, that something wasn't going to keep them entertained for long. Soon, something will happen to bring us together…

"What's that?" Blaine asks, looking in the distance.

I looked over the trees to see a large cloud of smoke. It looked too large to be the work of another tribute. This was exactly the push I was waiting for.

"Show time." I say quietly. I launch myself upwards and begin to sprint towards the large cloud of smoke. The Careers followed quickly behind. The cloud wasn't too far away from us. If all the other tributes came running towards it around the same time we did, we would probably be one of the first tributes there.

I made it to the source of the fire. A large group of twigs was under the fire. The Gamemakers wouldn't make the origin of the fire that conspicuous. This fire wasn't the doing of the Gamemakers. It was a tributes work.

"_Duck Storm."_ I hear my sister's voice in the back of my head say. I don't question it. I do as it says. And long behold, it was right. Just as I duck, an arrow swishes past me. Right where my head was.

I look behind me and into the trees. I see little Mr. Everdeen's friend crouching in the tree with a disappointed look on his face. Too bad loser.

He jumps out of the tree and comes at me. At this point all the Careers surround me. It's six against one. Say night night District 12.

Suddenly five people dropped from the surrounding trees. Everyone was here now. Never, in my memory of previous Hunger Games, have all tributes been in one place at the same time after the sounding of the gong at the Cornucopia. So they made their own little alliance. This will be interesting.

And then, just as expected, we all break out into complete and utter chaos. I try to attack the Everdeen friend, but stupid Slade gets to him first. I revert and go to the male tribute from District 3. He was pretty strong. He was probably my age. Maybe younger. He was using a rope as a weapon. I didn't really see exactly how helpful of a rope might be for him, but he did use it well, and he did almost strangle me with it a couple of times. I guess anything is a weapon if you know how to use it correctly. However, I like to stick with my knives.

The fight was going on forever. I guess I shouldn't taunt the poor guy anymore. He seemed to be getting very tired. With a quick thrust of my knife, the guy from District 3 was dead. A nice fresh slice to the throat. A cannon goes off to indicate the success of my fight.

I look around and don't see Slade or the Everdeen friend. Their fight must have split into the woods. I saw that Flora wasn't fighting the twelve year old boy from District 5 that she was fighting before. He must have run away from her. Nara's fight with the twelve year old girl from District 12 was over. The girl must have escaped. Blaine was fighting a twelve year old girl from District 8. Well, he wasn't fighting her; he was taunting her, and wearing her out. Kallen was fighting Pane. Envy filled my body. Pane is my kill. Not Kallen's. I began to walk towards Kallen when I was forcibly thrown to the ground. A loud thud was heard as I hit the ground. I managed to get a glimpse of my attacker. The Everdeen friend.

I began to squirm as if I was a fish that just got caught. He had a hard time keeping me down. I managed to take out one of my knives. He takes out an arrow. Sharp pains begin to surface as he cuts up my arms in the struggle. But I manage to cut him a few times too.

We both jump as we hear the loud boom of a cannon echo in the sky. I look over to see that Blaine finally got bored with the little twelve year old girl from District 8, and ended the fight by snapping her neck. For a moment, the Everdeen friend is distracted. I take up this chance to get him off of me. I manage to get my knee in-between his body and mine. Then I kick him off of me.

I look over to my left and chuck a knife at my target. But he dodges it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Slade yells as he blocks my knife.

"Ten tributes left." I simply say. Then I run as fast as I possibly can into the woods, leaving my ex-allies to become an independent fighter.

Let the real Hunger Games begin.


	5. Ally

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I felt the need to clear up some unanswered questions so far. The Male Tribute for District 12 is not Gale, he is Gale's younger brother. Storm calls him "The Everdeen's Family Friend" because she thinks that he and katniss are also friends. When he is chosen as Tribute the Camera pans to Gale to show his distraught. His name comes up in this chapter. Storm also goes back in forth through time in her mind because it shows that all these small things that are happening in the games are reminding her of Clove's death. Flora is Female Tribute of District 1. Blaine is Male Tribute of District 1. Kallen is Male Tribute of District 4. Nara is Female Tribute of District 4. As for Slade... well his is a very strange and complex character. But I explain him in later chapters. I hope you all enjoy. If more questions come up feel free to ask in reviews and I'll clear them up. Thanks for all your support. Continue to read and review!

* * *

**

**Ally**

I never realized how quiet it is when you are all alone.

Days had passed and I was a wreck. I was frail from lack of food. I guess I'm not as good of a hunter as I thought. And berries only last so long; they don't replace the nutrition that meat gives you. I was losing my mind. Every little sound seemed to push me over the edge. I couldn't concentrate and hunt for food. I was way too paranoid about the Careers coming to kill me. I knew for a fact that Slade was angry about the whole scenario that went down at the ambush. I knew that he wanted to kill me for throwing a knife at him. And since Flora and Blaine are too stupid, and Kallen and Nara aren't bold enough, Slade would take over as leader and make me the primary target of the Careers.

I mildly regret leaving the Careers. They were a great support system, and a great second pair of eyes. But I guess it was for the better. Now I was all alone. I had no one to talk to me. No one to watch me as I sleep. No one to protect me. But I didn't need anyone. I was better all alone. There is no one to hold me back. No one to be a burden. No one to tell me no… No one to get attached to. God. I am really all alone.

I began to strip a plant of its editable leaves. I wasn't entirely sure these plants were edible. I know what berries are edible because of the session I had during training, but he didn't cover leaves. I was sure to be quiet though. The slightest sound would tip off the Careers of my location.

I hear a faint scream come from the woods. Someone is about to die. I wait for a while. Staying completely frozen in hopes to hear everything. I hear a voice call out for help. I know that I am close enough to help. But I am not close enough to hear struggling.

I contemplate on whether or not I should go and help. If I don't, than whoever is killing this kid will get all of their supplies. If I do, than I can bargain with the kid for some supplies. The kid is bound to have some sort of food.

I decide to go and help the kid. With luck, it's Pane that is attacking the kid. Then I'll be able to personally take care of him.

I am not far from the kid. In a matter of a few seconds of sprinting, I see the kid and his attackers. It is the little twelve year old boy from District 5. His attacker… The Careers.

I stop in my tracks as a rush of emotion flies through my body. I'm not sure what the emotion is. I don't know if it's fear. I think it is. I think it's a mix of anger and fear. Why would I fear the Careers? They don't scare me. But for some reason, seeing the Careers attacking this kid is making this emotion come out.

After I get a hold on myself I think fast again. The poor kid is in shock. He can't defend himself anymore. The Careers are using this to their advantage. They are taunting the poor kid. Putting him in a deeper state of shock. I know that I have to intervene right now. If I didn't, the boy would be lost to them. I run up to the Careers. In the middle of the fight. The little boy began to hyperventilate even more. He thought that I was going to join the Careers in killing him. I wouldn't blame him. He wasn't there when I left the Careers.

"Well look who decided to show her pretty little face?" Blaine says in a sarcastic voice that made my blood boil.

Slade's eyes flashed to mine. You could practically see the fury fill his entire body. I can see the rage in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asks in a stern voice.

"That," I say pointing at the little boy, "is mine." The little boy didn't stop hyperventilating. If anything, he got worst.

"We found him first." Flora practically purrs.

"You'll have to go through us to get him." Nara says.

"Gladly." I say quietly. I pull out a knife and throw it at Nara. It hits her in the throat. I run over to the little boy, grab his wrist, and run like hell away from the Careers. Now I love a good fight as much as the next girl, but I will never pick a fight with people I am not evenly matched with. So I had to trust in my speed and run into the woods.

The little boy wasn't very helpful. He was wheezing for air, struggling in my arms, and was all around being loud and difficult.

I found a small meadow that was surrounded by large trees, so it would be hard to spot us from far away. It was good for now. The boy would not settle down until I made him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." I say in a nice voice. The boy doesn't stop hyperventilating. "What's your name?"

"T…T…T…Tayo." He stutters.

"Hi Tayo. I'm Storm." He nodded once.

"Tayo, tell me something. Do you see that pink flower on that tree?" I say pointing at the flower.

"Y… yeah." He says, still in shock.

"How about that squirrel?" I say pointing at the squirrel. He nods. "How about the only green berry in that bush of red berries?" He nods again. "That yellow leaf?" Another nod. "The small nest of birds?"

"Yes! I see them! But why are you asking me this?" Tayo yells out in a steady voice. Tayo finally realized that what I was doing helped him get out of a state of shock. "How did you do that?" he asks amazed.

"I took your mind off of the stress that your brain was experiencing. The games will do that to you. Especially someone your age."

"Yeah. Sorry that I was being a burden. I thought you were a Career."

"I was. But I left them. It's not smart to stay in a large alliance for too long in the games."

"Why did you come save me?"

"I need a new ally. I figured that you would be a good ally."

"Why me? Why not Pane or Falcon?"

"Falcon?"

"The male tribute from District 12." Oh. So that's what the Everdeen's friend's name is.

"I don't like Pane, and Falcon can protect himself. You are young, and you need someone to protect you."

"I can protect myself." He says offended.

"Okay. I guess I'll just go. Do you want me to call the Careers to come back and finish what they started?" I turn around to call out Slade's name but my voice was drowned out by the sound of a cannon going off. Nara was officially dead.

"Okay. Okay. I need you."

"That's better."

"Thank you though. For saving my life. If you didn't come, I would have been a goner."

"Yeah, well, don't count on it a second time. You only get one."

"I understand."

We walk out of the meadow and around the rainforest. We are sure to be quiet and not to wonder in wide open spaces where the Careers can spot us. It is quiet for a long time. I am okay with it. I don't want to know anything about Tayo. The less I know about him, the easier it will be to dispose of him.

"So beside the fact that being in a large alliance is dangerous, why else did you leave the Careers?" Tayo asks, ruining the silence.

"That was the only reason." I say blankly.

"Did you like them though? Was it hard leaving them?"

"Not really." I say in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice.

"What about Slade? You two seemed to really like each other. I mean, that's how it came off in the interviews."

"He only did that to get sponsors." I could literally hear Danna yelling at me for saying that. Oh well. Looks like Slade is going to lose sponsors.

"He seemed very sad when you showed up when I was being attacked. He looked like he was really sad that you left the group."

"How the hell do you know? You were in shock!"

"I guess it was just that obvious."

"Look kid." I say as I stop walking. "I don't like Slade. And I never will like Slade. I left the Careers to save my own ass, and it was strictly because of that. I don't regret leaving them. But I am starting to regret saving you." I say bitterly.

"Okay. Clam down. They were just simple questions."

"Yeah, and they were annoying. Now do yourself a favor and don't ever mention Slade again. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good." I continue to walk as he follows right behind.

"Why me? Why didn't you team up will Skyla? The girl from District 12."

"Because she has Falcon to save her ass. You have no one."

"Falcon and Skyla aren't allies. They were at the beginning, but not anymore. I don't know why though."

"Well I found you first. Are you not grateful? Do you want me to get the Careers back here? Because I would be more than happy to get rid of you at the moment."

"If you want to kill me, you can." He says in a sad tone. "I guess I owe you that for saving my life."

"That's retarded. I'm not going to risk my life saving you just to kill you myself. If I wanted you dead, I would not have bothered the Careers. You are just annoying me, and making me regret my decision. So shut up."

"Sorry Storm."

He let the conversation end there. I was in no mood to be screwed with, and Tayo was starting to understand that, which was good. Tayo was a fast learner and knew when to not talk.

Over three days had passed and no one had died since Nara. I figured that the Gamemakers would make up some crazy "natural" disaster accrue to bring us all together again. All this walking around and random talking didn't seem to be very interesting. And could only keep the people at the Capitol's attention for so long. So eventually something was bound to happen. Until then, Tayo and I hunted animals and slept it shifts for safety. Tayo was exceptionally good at hunting animals. He was better than me, that's for sure.

On a night of Tayo's shift I could not get any sleep. For some reason, my body was restless and there was no hope for my brain to settle down. I decided to let Tayo get some sleep and I would take over his shift.

I stood up and walked over to the young boy. He looked up at me. Dark circles formed under his eyes. He looked weak and frail; common side effects of The Hunger Games. His once light amber colored eyes that were once filled with happiness and delight had now turned to a dark brown color. Tayo was all around destroyed physically as a result of the games. I felt sorry for the little boy. He was only a child. He shouldn't have to be going through this at such a young age.

I smiled a reassuring smile. He and I both knew that the chances of him surviving this place where slim to none, but I couldn't tell him that out loud. I needed to give him hope to keep that slim chance more likely than the none.

"What was it like?" he asks faintly. "What was it like, losing a sibling to The Hunger Games?"

I was hesitant to answer. I didn't want to think about the day that I found out that Clove was dead. But no matter how hard I tried… the dark memory found a way to slither into my mind.

"_Cato!"_ I remember Clove shriek once she realized that begging for her life to Thresh wasn't going to work. _"Cato!"_ I thought at this point Clove was going to pull some ridiculous stunt to get Thresh off of her… but she didn't.

"_Clove!"_ Cato's voice is barley herd. All my fears come to life when he yells her name. _He is too far away._

My heart beat so much faster that night. I knew she was a goner. I knew that she was going to die. But when Thresh brought down the rock, smashing Clove's skull, I couldn't believe what was happening.

Silence fell in the crowd. No one dared speak. Everyone knew that I was watching. Everyone knew that I had just witnessed the last living person in my family die.

"_I'm so sorry Storm."_ A girl said to me once Thresh and Katniss began to talk.

I remember the night that Clove died like it just happened. I screamed for so long. Cried tears that seemed to never stop falling. I was so angry, sad, confused, shocked, and pretty much a complete and total wreck.

So many mixed thoughts came to me that night. _Is she really dead? Maybe they staged it. Maybe she isn't dead. Maybe she is still alive; maybe Cato is nursing her back to health, and the Gamemakers didn't want us to see that. Not until there was time for a twist._

No matter how much I believed the scenarios inside my head, no matter how real they seemed to be. I soon found out that my sister was dead. She was gone forever. Leaving me to rot on this Earth all alone.

"When I first found out that my sister was dead I… I didn't believe it." I finally say to Tayo, after remembering it all happen again. "The reality finally set in when I was face to face with her dead body."

"It must be hard on your parents. Having two children enter The Hunger Games."

"Actually, my brother was also in The Hunger Games. My parents shouldn't be remorseful, both Clove and my brother volunteered."

"But you didn't. It must have been hard on them. Having a third child go into The Hunger Games."

"My Father killed himself after my brother died in The Hunger Games. My mother's suicide came shortly after. They never saw Clove and I enter the games."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've learned to live with it."

"Who did you live after your parents died? A district home?"

"No, Clove and I moved in with our uncle. Some sick bastard that enjoyed killing little kids. When he tried to kill Clove I attacked him, then I let Clove finish him off. As far as District 2 knows, I am living with him right now. I still live in that home. Occasionally I will meet up with my trainer Cortex. But after he yelled at me after the reaping, I don't think I will continue to see him again. Doesn't matter though. It's easier to be alone and not have friends or family. There's no one to disappoint you. Or die on you."

"Yeah but having no friends—"

"I don't need that talk. I am perfectly happy all by myself." I interrupt him.

"Then why did you save me and make me your ally, when you prefer to be alone?"

"I needed an extra pair of eyes. If we were in any other situation we would never be friends."

Once those words came out of my mouth I could see Tayo's face drop. It seemed as if every last bit of hope that he had was just shattered when I said that. For some reason the thought of being my friend seemed to keep Tayo going. Or at least it seemed like that. I knew that I had to do something to cheer him up.

"So…" I say struggling for a conversational topic. "What's your family like?" I really didn't want to know, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Well my mom is really nice. She likes to cook. She stays at home a lot. I think she worries too much about me. Especially when I became twelve. I turned twelve the day before the reaping. My dad said that there was no chance that I was going to be called into The Hunger Games… I guess he was wrong." Tayo trails off, possibly lost in his thoughts of the reaping.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a fourteen year old brother and an eight year old sister."

"Why do you think your brother didn't volunteer to save you?"

"Not everyone is as sweet and loving as Katniss Everdeen."

"It's not that your brother does not love you. He probably does. He was just scared. Some people say that they would save their younger sibling, but when you are thrown into making that decision, your feelings change. I'm sure that your brother was terrified of going in the games. When his name wasn't called he was ecstatic, but when your name was called, he was beyond distraught. He just couldn't find the courage and stand up for you. He was in shock."

"I guess."

"Don't hold your brother accountable for you being here. He loves you and I know that he misses you to no extent."

"You don't even know my brother. How could you know what he is feeling?"

"Because I was in his situation. I was forced to watch my sister go on the podium. I was forced to see her participate in the games. I was forced to watch her die in the most horrible way possible. Everything that I felt, your brother is feeling now."

"Do you think I will ever see him again?" By the tone of Tayo's voice I could tell that he wanted to hear a yes. I didn't want to lie to him. There was not a good chance that Tayo was going to win these games. Not as long as Slade, Blaine, Falcon, Pane, and I are still alive.

"Anyone can win the games Tayo." There. I didn't lie to him, and I gave him hope. It might have been false hope, but it was still hope. Plus, who knows, Tayo might actually be the Victor after all.

"Thanks Storm." Tayo turned away from me, positioned himself on the ground, and fell asleep. I watched the young boy sleep for quiet a while. It was killing me inside to see a young boy like him have to fight for his life in a godforsaken place like this.

A few hours passed. I started to fall in and out of conscience. I didn't want to wake up Tayo. He had a hard day hunting, and his mind wasn't strong enough to handle so much stress that we were experiencing. I want to give him some time to escape this hell hole, for only a little while.

I began hear strange sounds coming from the bushes. I didn't want to… actually, I _really_ didn't want to go investigate, but I knew that I had to. My killer instincts were telling me to do so.

I stand up slowly and quietly. Wary not to wake Tayo. I go towards the bushes where I hear the wrestling. Suddenly, the sounds stopped, leaving me in complete and utter silence and darkness.

My heart pounded like crazy. It was a trap. Stupid girl. I should have known. I should have known it was a trap. I take out a knife. Now I am ready for my killer to become my prey.

"How cute." His voice says in a taunting manner. "You care for the small creature." He seemed to be amused that I was comforting Tayo.

"Why don't you face me in the light you coward." I say back.

"Silly little girl. You think you can take me?"

"Bring it on Blaine." I hear a thud hit the ground. He must have been hiding in the trees. "Where are the rest of the Careers?"

"Waiting." He simply says. Even though I can't see Blaine, I could practically hear him smiling crookedly.

"Waiting for me to kick your ass?"

"You are all talk Storm." His voice was now behind me. He was circling me. "You know how to pretend to be strong, but inside, you are a scared little parasite, begging me to spare your worthless life."

"Do you even know how to spell parasite?" I hear a growl come from his mouth. "Because you strike me as the retarded beef head that is only good for throwing large rocks."

"Well," his voice was now in my ear. I could feel his breath touch my skin, and it disgusted me. "I guess I'll just have to crush your skull with a large rock. Just like how your useless sister was killed. Like big sister, like little sister. Now, beg for your life. Just like your weak sister did."

My blood boils when I hear him say that. I hear my sister's voice echo inside my head over and over again. I can hear her yelling Cato's name. I hear her tell Thresh that it wasn't her who killed Rue.

"I will never beg to you." I pull my knife up and slice his leg. I know that I didn't get a main artery, but I still make him bleed. Blaine swears under his breath. I then shove him face down in the ground and get on top of him. I pull out a curved knife and begin to carve S.C. in his back. Now he will never forget that I beat him.

"Get off of me!" he roars. But I keep my knees pinned down under his shoulder blades. He will not be able to get me off of him. "Flora!" he shouts.

I laugh. "What do you expect her to—"

Next think I know, I am being ripped off of Blaine by my hair. I manage to get out of the attackers hair lock. I look over and see Flora with a sickening smile on her always perfect face.

"Oh please. This is going to be the easiest fight yet." I pull out my knife. But before I can strike I begin to feel sharp pains all over my body. I drop my knife and fall to the ground involuntarily.

"You were saying." She says in a high-pitched sing-song voice.

"What did you do to me?" I demand. I was lying on the ground, unable to move my body.

"I hit all your nerves in certain areas with a certain strength. Forcing them to momentarily go paralyzed; this in the end makes your entire body become immobilized." She says proud of herself. "That's how I got the nine!"

"You little—" I try to move some part of my body to attack her, but there was no moving my body. I could only move my head and neck. I hear another person walk over next to Flora. My guess is that it's Blaine.

"Do you want me to dispose of her now?" She asks.

"No." I hear his voice and realize that it's not Blaine. It's Slade. "You and Blaine go back to the camp site. Kallen and I will stay and finish her off." Flora and Blaine say nothing. They simply obey and leave the group. Great. Now I was here with Kallen and Slade, unable to fight. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to die tonight.

I hear Slade take out his sword. I shut my eyes. _This is it. Sorry Clove. I'm sorry that I didn't win this for you._ I hear the sound of small struggle and then the sound of someone gasping for air. Then, the sound of a thud. _What the hell is going on?_ I hear Slade come near me. I try to look at him. A cannon goes off. I see Slade's face from the light of the cannon. He was smiling at me.

"Clove once saved Cato when they were in The Hunger Games. I found it upon myself to return the favor." He says quietly. "I want you to remember that this is the last time I am going to save your life." He pauses. "Now I am going to go back to the Careers. I am going to tell them that Kallen tried to kill me and I was forced to kill him. I am going to tell them that I stabbed you, but I didn't have time to make sure that you were dead. So I am forced to give them evidence that I stabbed you." He pulls his sword to my leg and stabs a shallow gash that would do no harm. "You will regain your body in three hours. I'm sorry for cutting you." He says in a voice that tells me that he is truly sorry. "Hopefully we don't see each other again… for the sake of both our lives." Then Slade walks away from me. Leaving me in the woods, all alone, in the dark, hurt, and powerless to fight back.

Within ten minutes after Slade left me, it begins to rain. Perfect. Just what I need. Dirty rain to get inside my open wound. My body is still useless. I was worried that my gash would become infected. I didn't want to get blood poisoning and lose my leg like Lover Boy did in the 74th Hunger Games. But I knew that at the rate the rain was falling, and the position of my leg, that it would soon be my fate.


	6. The Fall of The Careers

**The Fall of The Careers**

I lay on the ground. Powerless. I hated the feeling of not being able to protect myself. I wanted to move again. I wanted to be able to get out of the rain's direct fall and get to Tayo. I didn't want him to worry. Most of all, I didn't want the Careers to find him and kill him. There was no way he could survive against them.

I open my mouth. I need to call for Tayo. I need him to find me and find a way to get me back on my feet.

"Tayo!" I manage to get out. It wasn't very loud, but I was sure that someone would hear my cry for help. Hopefully he was that someone. I wait in silence. Straying completely still, as if I can freaking move!

I suddenly hear wrestling in the bushes. I hold my breath. It was obvious that whoever is coming my way is heavier and older. Damn. It's not Tayo. Whoever is coming towards me is male, walks cautiously, and uses his left foot as his dominant. So it was probably Slade, Falcon, or Pane. Blaine walked like a beast so it obviously wasn't him.

I hear a thud hit the ground. Whoever was walking towards me just tripped over me? Thank god I can't feel.

"Who's there?" The male's voice said with his weapon drawn.

"Umm, Storm." I say. I'm not in the position to be rude. I can't defend myself and I don't want to anger the person who fell on me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, his weapon still drawn. I squint my eyes to try to figure out who was next to me. I didn't recognize his voice, so it must have been Falcon or Pane. I saw that he was holding a bow and arrow. Oh what a pleasant surprise. The Everdeen family friend decided to pay me a visit.

"Apparently, Flora's secret power is manipulating the nerves and temporarily paralyzing them. And I just happen to be lucky enough to be her first victim."

"So you can't move?" he asks lowering his weapon, yet still wary of my every move. Just in case I was lying.

"If I could move, I wouldn't be lying here in the rain with a gash on my leg."

Falcon looked at the gash on my leg that Slade made. "If I help you," he says lost in his thoughts, "will you promise not to attack me?"

"That depends, are you able to make me movable again?"

"Possibly."

"How?"

He took out a small pouch out of his pocket. Then he poured something out of it. "Here. Eat these berries."

"No." I snap.

"Why not?"

"They are probably poisonous. Do you really think that I am that stupid?"

"It's called an Acai berry. They help muscle growth. So my guess is that they will help you regain the use of your muscles. If it doesn't work, they help you lose weight. So I guess that's a plus."

"Are you sure they are Acai berries?"

"Umm… not entirely. But they look the same. And taste the same."

"You take it first."

"I only have a limited amount of berries."

"Eat one first!" I demand.

"Do you promise you won't attack me?"

"Yes!" I yell.

"Fine." He takes a berry, and puts it in his mouth. He swishes it around in his mouth for a while, and then he swallows them. He opens his mouth to show me that he ate it.

After examining Falcon's entire mouth I decide that it is safe to eat the berries. Falcon puts a hand full of the berries inside my mouth and I do the same as he did. I swish the berries in my mouth for a while, than I slowly begin to chew them. The berries are very strange. They have a faint taste of chocolate. They are very bitter though. Not something I would eat every day.

A few minutes passed. I start to think that these barriers are never going to work. But they hadn't killed me yet so I guess that was a good sign. But if the berries didn't help me get better, than why did Falcon waste a valuable food source on me? We were enemies in this game.

I was about to tell Falcon that he just wasted a handful of berries on me, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I began to squirm around.

"What's wrong?" Falcon asks when he hears me moan and struggle.

"My leg hurts."

"Let me see." He goes over to my leg and touches it. I squirm more. "Stop moving or I wont be able to…" He trails off of his statement. "You're moving." He smiled.

Than I realized what was going on. I was moving. I could feel pain. The berries worked!

I slowly began to get up. It takes me forever to get up into a sitting position, but I finally do.

"Thank you." I say once I'm up into a sitting position. "Thank you for helping me." Falcon nods. "But why did you do it? You could have easily killed me."

"You could have easily killed that young boy when he went into shock. But you didn't. Besides, you are a fighter. You deserve to go down kicking and screaming. And I will grant you that much."

"Well thank you for your kindness."

"Plus; you promised you wouldn't attack me. I need that assurance."

"Fine; I won't kill you, now. But if our paths cross again, I will attack you. And I will kill you."

"We'll see who's killing who when the time comes." He smiles. "So. Why did you leave the Careers?"

"It's stupid to stay in a large alliance. Eventually the Careers will turn on each other."

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? I was distracted by the cannon. You could have easily killed me."

"I would have, if I was a Career. But the second that cannon blew, I was on my own. And I had to show Slade that."

"Well thank you for saving my life."

"No problem. But you only get one free pass."

"Well I wish I was able to choose. Now when I actually need your help, I won't get it."

"That's exactly what I want you to think."

"I understand. " Falcon thought for a while. "So, your Clove's sister huh?"

"And you're Gale's brother."

"You look nothing like your sister."

"You look nothing like your brother."

"What was it like, when your sister game back from the games in the coven?"

I open my mouth to talk when I am stopped by a pain staking cry for help.

"Storm!" The young voice yells. My heart drops as I notice the voice that screams my name.

"Tayo." I say underneath my breath.

I get up and run as fast as I possibly can towards Tayo. I couldn't watch Tayo die. I wasn't going to let him die. I could hear Falcon running behind me. I didn't care. He was probably just coming to see what was going on, as appose to killing me.

I reached our camp. I look up to see the one thing that I didn't want to see… the Careers. I saw Blaine struggling with Tayo. And I saw Flora keeping watch to make sure that I wasn't coming. I look around for Slade and see him nowhere in site. Where was he? Was he hiding in the trees? I don't know where Slade is, all I know is that he is hiding somewhere and I shouldn't let my guard down.

I know that I have to be quick about this. That I have to do this correctly or else Flora or Blaine will attack me, and probably kill me.

I began to run as fast as I possibly could towards Blaine. I chose not to worry about Flora or Slade. I have to save Tayo no matter what. As I run towards Tayo and Blaine I can feel my shallow wound slowly rip into a deep gash. The faster I run, the more my skin splits. But I don't care about me. I need to save Tayo.

"Storm! Watch out!" I hear Falcon's voice yell. I look behind me and see Flora running towards me. I don't stop and fight Flora. I simply continue on. I run fast so she can't catch up to me. But I know that she is faster than me. This thought gets me running faster.

I take a quick glance behind me to see that Flora is not as close to me as I thought she would be. In fact, she was a long way away from me. Distracted by Falcon. I saw that Flora had an arrow in her back. That's probably how Falcon got her attention. I could tell that Flora was losing a significant amount of blood from the wound, and if she continued the fight, she would be dead before the sun rise. Good. One less person to think about. But if I continued to run and fight with my now larger wound, I would join Flora.

I reach Tayo and Blaine. Tayo is putting up a good fight for a twelve year old against an eighteen year old monster. But still, a good fight is not going to help him win. If I don't step in, Tayo _will_ die. I run up to Blaine when I suddenly stop in my tracks as I see Blaine's tree trunk-like arm wrap around Tayo's small neck. No! This is Blaine's signature move… breaking the victim's neck.

"No!" I shriek as loud as I possibly could.

"Strom! Help!" I hear the young boy's voice scream frantically.

I pull a knife out, when Blaine gives me a malicious curved smile. Then, he swiftly moves his right arm. I'm not sure if he actually did anything to Tayo. It seemed like such an insignificant move that wouldn't even harm to Tayo. But then Blaine lets go of Tayo and I see the small boy fall to the ground like a sack… It's not until the loud echoing roar of the cannon that I am 100% positive that Tayo is dead.

"No!" I yell. This time it's not a scream derived from fear. It's a yell of pure authentic rage.

I charge at Blaine. I know that I am only half his size and he could crush me in two. But I am fast. I know how to handle a blade. I can cut him into pieces before he can lay one fat figure on me.

I get really close to Blaine. I begin to pull out another knife when I feel an intense strike to my stomach. Like I just ran into a building. But when I look down I notice that its Blaine's fist as it hooks up into my gut. I instantly fall to the ground gasping for air while coughing up blood.

Blaine has a satisfied look on his face. He leans over; probably to kill me, when he is thrown to the ground. I look behind to see if it was Flacon, but he is still absorbed in his battle with Flora. I look back at Blaine to see that his attack was… Slade.

Blaine tries to get up, but Slade's knees are pressing too hard in his back, that it hurts to move.

"Get off of me!" Blaine demands, struggling under Slade's weight.

"Sorry Blaine I can't do that." Blaine begins to struggle so much that Slade better kill him soon. Otherwise the tables will turn, and Slade will be the one face down in the dirt. "You were the one who told me to never let my prey have an open window to attack."

"Then just kill me now!" Blaine yells. His voice muffled by the dirt.

"You were also the person who said have fun with your prey before you kill it." Slade lifted Blaine's face from the ground. "So I think I'm going to have a hell of a good time with you." Slade took out one of my knifes that he kept and began to slowly make cuts on Blaine's face.

"_Now, where to start?" _I hear Clove's voice say inside my head. She had said that when she was on top of Katniss about to cut her face.

"_I think… I think we'll start with your mouth." _She said, only a few seconds away from her death.

* * *

"_Never, ever get too thrilled when you catch your prey."_ I remember my brother Carsh once say to me. _"The second you do, you lose." _He told me this, three days before his reaping when he was chosen for the 70th annual Hunger Games. _"Like the antagonist in a movie. The second they begin to gloat about their evil plot to take over the world, the hero comes in and kills him."_

"_That only happens in silly movies." _Clove contradicted him._ "Gloating is the best part of being the bad guy. Its fun rubbing it in their face that you've won, that you are better than them, and that you are going to kill them."_

"_Its fun until the good guy comes and kills you."_

"_Whatever Carsh. You play that game however you want. But you are going to die in the Hunger Games if you relay too much on friendship alone. You need to fight at some point." _Clove turned to me. _"Storm, if you are ever chosen for the Hunger Games, don't join an alliance. Fight your way to the top. And gloat the entire way up there. Just don't get cocky the second you do, you die."_

"_Clove, Cockiness and Gloating are the same exact thing."_ Carsh said pressing his figures to his temples.

* * *

My brother was right. The second you gloat, you are dead. Clove learned that the hard way. She got too cocky with Katniss and paid the prize with her life…

"_No! No! It wasn't me!"_ I shut my eyes tightly to forget.

"Just kill him already!" I yell at Slade, pushing all the old memories out of my head.

Slade looked up at me with confusion. But he finally understands where I'm coming from. Slade lifts up Blaine's head and points his face towards me.

"Apologize to her. Apologize for killing the little boy."

"Never." Blaine spits out with intense hatred.

"Apologize!" Slade presses his knee into Blaine's back. Blaine shouts out in pain.

"If I didn't kill him, you would have eventually!" Blaine yells at me.

"Do it!" Slade shouts with so much furry that he is actually frightening Blaine.

"I'm sorry for killing that pathetic and useless excuse for a human." Slade gets angry with Blaine and simply slits his throat. Killing Blaine on the spot. Soon, a cannon goes off to signify his death.

I hear Flora shriek as Blaine dies. She must have had a thing with Blaine. I look over at Flora and saw her escape into the woods. I look at Falcon. He gives me a simple nod, and then descends into the woods; in a different direction from Flora. Leaving me with Slade… all alone.

"Come on." Slade simply says. "Let's get out of here." He says blankly, and begins to walk away into the woods. He notices that I wasn't following. "Come on Strom. We need to get out of here."

I'm not sure what Slade was doing. Why was he helping me? Why did he kill Blaine? And why does he want me to go with him?

I decide not to argue with Slade. He obviously had some sort of camp to go back to. And to be honest, I didn't want to be alone right now I want to have an ally for the time being. I can't go back to being a one man army right now. So I decide to go with Slade. I walk with him into the woods. Finally, the Careers had fallen. Now… it's anyone's game.


	7. Revenge

**Revenge**

Slade had taken me to a meadow where he made a campsite for himself. It was in the middle of nowhere, and if you didn't know precisely where it was, than you could never find it.

Slade rests on a bed he made of leaves and looks up at me. Expecting me to say something to him.

"I see you haven't done anything for that leg." Slade says looking down at my bloody leg. "Come here, I'll fix it."

I'm not sure what to think about this sudden transformation of Slade's. He was the one who cut me in the first place. I know that I am in no place to argue with Slade. I was still losing blood, and there was a 100% chance that my wound was infected. Especially after splitting it when I ran after Tayo. So I sit down next to him and let him take a look at my leg.

After examining my leg thoroughly, Slade takes out a needle and thread from his backpack. Probably a souvenir from a fallen tribute. He then began to stitch up my leg.

The feeling of the needle going through my skin was not a pleasant feeling. But the feeling of the thread following right behind was a more uncomfortable feeling than anything.

I try not to show how much discomfort he was giving me. I don't want to show him that I have a weak spot when it comes to needles.

Slade finally finishes stitching me back up, and relief fills my body. He was finally done. I wrap up my leg in loose fabric that I ripped off of my shirt.

I sit on the ground and lean up against a tree's trunk. I close my eyes and think about everything that I had been through in this game. I see the faces of all those that I killed. I hear their pain staking cries that they let out as I killed them. For the first time in my life… I feel… sorry. I feel sorry for all those poor souls I claimed. Sure I am in a place where it's kill or be killed, but I can still hear their cries for help, and it's killing me inside. I guess that's the difference between Clove and I. I care too much about those whom I take from this world. Clove didn't.

I push the screams of the fallen out of my head, but as I do, Tayo's face creep's its way into my head. I can see the young boy's smile, a smile that slowly fades into the vacant stare that appeared on his face when Blaine killed him. I quickly slammed my head backwards up against the tree. I didn't want to think about Tayo… I couldn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Slade asks as he sees that I am clearly bothered by something.

"Nothing." Slade gives me an oh-come-on look. I sigh. "I'm just thinking about everyone I killed. Especially Tayo."

"You had to kill all those people to survive. And you didn't kill Tayo."

"If I didn't go and investigate those sounds, Flora would never have attacked me, and I would have been able to fight back against Blaine and kill him."

"If you didn't leave, Blaine would have killed you. There's no arguing that. Blaine was after you since the day you left the Careers. If you stayed, he would have killed you and the young boy."

"Tayo would at least have had a fighting chance if I was there."

"No. He would have seen you fall to Blaine, and he would have fallen right after you did. The same way he did when you weren't there."

"I could have saved him. I should have come back to him the second I regained my body."

"That wouldn't have helped any. Blaine still would have killed him, and you still would have attacked him from your rage, and I would still have to come save you."

"Why did you do that?" I ask with sudden interests at why he did save my life. "You said it yourself that you would only save me once, and you did that when I was immobilized."

"After I cut you, I went back to the Careers and told them my fake story. Unfortunately, Flora saw and herd what I had said to you. So Blaine got angry and tried to kill me, so I ran away from the Careers. I was on my own for a while until I heard you scream after the young boy had died. I made it back to the camp in time to see you on top of Blaine. I waited until the tables turned, and when they did, I jumped in. So I saved you because I wasn't a Career anymore. Kind of like how you tried to kill me because you weren't a Career anymore… well kind of."

"So you're kind of like Lover Boy after Cato cut him. Forced to leave the group because of a betrayal."

"I am nothing like him, and Blaine is nothing like my brother!" Slade says in an angry tone.

"You have to admit that Blaine is kind of like Cato in these games."

"Yeah, well Flora is just like Clove. And you are just like Katniss, and I guess I am just like Peeta."

"No. Because Cato didn't die until the final three. And Flora is not as smart as Clove was. And Katniss and Peeta had a 'thing' we don't."

"Well we could."

My eyes widen and I started to get uncomfortable. "No we couldn't."

"And why not?"

"Because having a relationship during The Hunger Games is the stupidest thing you can do. It's just as stupid as an alliance."

"Well you had an alliance."

"And that was stupid of me, and I left the alliance as soon as possible."

"Come on Strom." Slade crawled over towards me. I began to crawl backwards away from him. "Why not have some fun before we die."

"Get away from me Slade! Otherwise you are going to die right now."

Slade caught up to me and crawled on top of me. He was smiling at me as if he was proud of himself. He slowly moved closer to my face. I shut my eyes tightly. Trying not to think about this. Then we were both started by the sound of a cannon… someone had just died, and the killer was dangerously close to us.

"Who do you think died?" Slade asks still on top of me.

"That's not the right question to ask. The question that we should be asking is… who is the killer?" I move up in a sitting position, forcing Slade to back off of me. I began to walk towards the area where the cannon shot.

"Storm, are you crazy? You don't know who the killer is!"

"Well, it's not you or me. So it's either Falcon, Flora, District 12, or Pane." I said hopeful to find out if Pane or Flora is the killer.

I ran over to the spot where the body lay. I look down at the lifeless body. It was the twelve year old girl from District 12. That left Flora, Falcon, and Pane. I begin to hear rustling in the trees near by. The killer was still here.

"Come out and face me coward!" I yell out into the sky. I hear a thud come from behind me. I turn around and look at the killer. My heart races and everything that I wanted to do for five years was going to happen now. I was going to get my sweet revenge now because the killer… was Pane.

Pane gives a malicious smile and charges at me. He is huge, and if I let Pane tackle me, than it will feel like a brick wall just fell on me. So I act quickly. I charge at Pane and throw him down to the ground. Before his body even hits the ground I pull out my knife and press it to his neck. He lets out a painful grunt as he hits the ground. I am surprised that I actually managed to get him on the ground. He was making this far too easy for me.

"I hope you know; I'm not going to let you die quickly. I am going to have so much fun with you." I press my knife to his right cheek, and slowly cut it. He lets out a grunt. "That," I say, "is for Clove." I begin to cut all over his face. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to cut you. How long I have been waiting to get my revenge. I hope you know; you ruined my life!" I yell.

"I didn't kill your sister!" He says in-between clenched teeth.

"I know. But it still feels good to let out all this anger. I am going to make you beg for you life, the same way Thresh made Clove beg." Pane struggles but I press my knee deeply under his shoulder blade. If he moves it will hurt like hell.

"Storm, what are you doing?" Slade asks as he sees me on top of Pane.

"I'm getting my revenge." I said not looking at Slade. I was too busy cutting Pane.

"Storm how is cutting him going to bring back your sister?"

"It's not!" I yell. "But it feels damn good to let out all this anger on someone."

"He doesn't deserve this Storm. He didn't kill Clove. Thresh did. He didn't have anything to do with his brother's actions. Just as you didn't have anything to do with Clove's actions."

"He doesn't know what it feels like to lose someone you care about."

"The hell I don't!" Pane yells out. "I had to watch my brother die on television the same way you watched your sister die. I had to bury my brother the same way you had to bury your sister. My family had to go through the same things that yours did." Pane says.

"That's just it though! Clove was my only family! She was all I had!" Tears began to unwillingly down my face. "After she died I was all alone. I had no one. And it's all your brother's fault!" I yell.

"But I didn't kill her though. I'm sorry for everything that my brother did. I'm sorry about all the pain that he caused you. But you have to realize that everything that you went through, I went through too. I had to watch my brother be brutally killed by his brother." He says looking at Slade.

"She was killed for something that she didn't even do. Your brother wouldn't even listen to her. He wouldn't hear her out and realize that she didn't kill that pathetic little girl!"

"Just like how you won't listen to him?" Slade asks. I turn to him with fury in my eyes. "Storm, he didn't kill your sister. Clove didn't kill Rue. He is trying to tell you that. Clove tried to tell Thresh that. You both won't listen. You are just like Thresh. You are no better than the man that killed your sister."

I wanted to argue with Slade. I wanted to tell him that what I am doing is going to make my life so much easier. But Slade was right. What I was doing was just what Thresh did to Clove. I am no better than Thresh. Killing Pane won't bring Clove back. Killing Pane won't avenge Clove's death. Killing Pane won't make me feel better. Nothing I do now will make me feel whole again.

I get off of Pane and let him stand up. He looks surprised, but happy that I didn't torment him. "What I am going to do now is not out of revenge. It is out of the game of survival." I move close to him and stab him in the throat. Pane begins to gasp for air. "I'm sorry." I say truly sorry. "You don't deserve this. But you will be with your brother soon." Then, I walk away; not wanting to see him die. Slade follows shortly behind. I shut my eyes tightly, letting the tears fall down my cheeks as I hear the cannon go off. I guess revenge isn't as sweet as I thought it would be.


	8. The Feast

**The Feast**

After Pane's death Slade and I find a cave to sleep in for the night. We don't talk to each other since Pane's death. We are both so lost in each other's thoughts that we can't think of words to say.

Three days have passed, and no one has died. We are at the final four. Flora, Falcon, Slade, and myself. Eventually one of us is going to fall. I only hope that it's Flora.

As the days pass my leg heals. I am able to hunt animals, and move around more freely. Slade and I hunt together. Well, we hunt at the same time, but we split up and hunt on opposite ends of the arena. Too far away to do anything if one of us comes face to face with another tribute. I think that we do that purposely. We are at a point in the game where alliances are fatal, and everyone is desperate for another death. Now, it's every man for himself.

The sun has fallen and it is now dark. Both Slade and I are in the cave eating the small amount of berries that I picked, and the small snake Slade killed. There is obviously not enough food to keep us going any longer. I am starving, and we don't have enough food to keep us going.

I want to sleep so I can save some energy, but a thought lingers in my head that will keep me up until I straiten it out.

"Why did you stop me?" I ask Slade while he finishes off his snake.

"What are you talking about?" Slade asks, not putting the snake down.

"Why did you get involved in the fight between Pane and I?"

"It wasn't really a fight. It was more of you blinded by rage and taking it out on an innocent victim." Slade says still absorbed with eating his snake.

"It doesn't matter what it was!" I snap. "Why did you talk me out of torturing Pane? What would you have benefited if I tortured him or not? Why did you care?"

"I didn't care." Slade says putting the snake on a stick down. "I just think that no one should have to be tortured for something they didn't do. No one should be tortured for what their brother did." Slade says lost in his thoughts.

"This has something to do about you doesn't it?" I ask. Judging by Slade's posture, I would think yes.

"No!" Slade snaps. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh come on Slade. Now I really know you are involved. Why do you care about Pane?"

"I don't care about Pane."

"Then what is it?" I yell.

Slade sighs. "When the 74th Hunger Games aired I watched my brother ruthlessly kill one person after the other." Slade is now completely lost in his thoughts. "There were some boys that would always push me around on the playground. They would throw dirt on my face and yell at me. Telling me to kill them just like Cato killed the tributes. They would bully me until I would fight back. And then, when I did, they would gang up on me and beat me up until I was practically unconscious. They would stop before I pass out because they said it wouldn't be fun anymore if I couldn't feel it." Slade points to a scar on above his left eye. "That's where I got this scar. The leader of the pack grabbed a lead bar from the jungle gym and beat me with it." Slade stays at that memory for a while. "That's why I stopped you from torturing Pane. He didn't kill Clove. He didn't deserve to die a slow and painful death for something his brother did. I guess I just felt sorry for Pane. He reminded me of… me."

I finally understand where Slade is coming from. The poor guy was beaten for something that he didn't even do. A lot of Slade is starting to make sense. This explains why he hated Blaine so much. Blaine is like Cato in some sorts. And this explains why he left the Careers. Slade doesn't want to be Cato's shadow. Just as I don't want to be Clove's. Finally Slade is unraveling the mystery of himself. He is finally opening up to me.

"I'm so sorry Slade." I say in a sympathetic tone.

Slade's lips curve up into a malicious smile. "Don't be." He says in a pleased tone. "Three out of five of them are fallen tributes of the passed Hunger Games. Including the leader." I know who Slade is talking about now. The male tributes from District 2 over the passed years were cold blooded assholes that deserved to die the second they stepped on that podium.

"I guess you are finally starting to make sense." I say in a happy tone.

"Oh, well then I'll just have to stop telling you everything." Slade smiles.

"Why?"

"I like how frustrated you get when you don't know what my motives are. And hell, who knows? Maybe I just made up that entire story. For all you know, I could have got this scar from hitting my head on a high chair as a baby."

I narrow my eyes at Slade. A pleased smile fills his face. No matter what sob story Slade tells me, he is still a sneaky little bastard.

A couple of hours pass by and I am exhausted. I lay my head down on the cold hard ground of the cave. Maybe if I sleep I won't burn the energy that I so desperately need. I jump as I hear the sound of trumpets blare in the sky.

"Greetings to the final four contestants of the 79th annual Hunger Games!" booms the voice of Claudius Templesmith "Congratulations on surviving so far. But couldn't you use a little something more? Well, here's where you get it. A feast is going to be held." Great. The perfect thing to bring us all together and kill us all. "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." His voice then fades in the air.

"What do we need desperately?" Slade asks wearily.

"Food." I simply say.

"Will it be worth it? Should we go?"

"I don't know about you Slade, but I am starving. We need food desperately. Or at least I do. You don't need to go, but I'm going regardless."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, your sister…" Slade lets the sentence linger off, leaving me with the thought of my sister's death.

"That's not going to happen. I've already gotten farther than my sister did. I have proven that I'm stronger than her."

"I know. But, there is still a good chance that you could die. And… I don't want to lose you."

"Slade, there is just as good of a chance of me dieing as there is you dieing. At this point, we are all equally matched. It's anyone's game now." And leaving it at that, I turn away from Slade and start to walk towards the Cornucopia. It doesn't take Slade long to follow behind me. I guess he wants to make sure that I'll be okay.

We finally make it to the Cornucopia. I see the neon green bag with a big black 2 printed on it. Inside that bag is something that we need desperately. I carefully look around to see if anyone is around the Cornucopia, hiding. I look back at Slade who nods once at me, then runs into the woods and climbs a tree. He will be the scout while I go get the bag. I know that Slade can easily pick me off right now. He has one of my throwing knives. In his position a non-experienced thrower can hit me. But I know that Slade won't kill him. Especially right now. He needs me. He needs this bag.

I reach the Cornucopia and grab the bag. The second that I touch the bag I hear a strange bird call. I look up at Slade and see him motioning north. Some one is coming.

I act quickly. I climb up a near by tree and position myself to where whoever is coming can not see me. I catch a glance of who is approaching me. It is Flora. Perfect. I take out a knife. I get ready to throw it, when I hear Slade's bird call again. I look over at him to see that he is trying to tell me something through hand signals. I picked up the gist of it. "Don't attack until she's left the Cornucopia." That is a good point. If I attack her here, Falcon could come into the picture. I know that if Falcon comes into the picture, that he will kill Flora before me, but there's that unknown factor of what he will do after her death that keeps me in the tree.

Once Flora picks up her bag and walks away I begin my pursuit. I move from tree to tree. From branch to branch. Until she is finally where I want her. I quickly pounce off of the tree and land on my prey. Knocking her face down in the ground.

"Get off of me!" She yells. But I don't. I just press my knee deeper under her shoulder blade.

"I don't think so. I am going to have fun with you." I say maliciously.

"You are just like your sister. You know you are going to die. Just like she did. Because you are a loser, just like everyone else in your pathetic family."

"What a feisty attitude for someone who is face down in the ground. You see Flora; there is no Pane to ruin this for me." I begin to rip her shirt and carve designs into her back. "Slade is on my side, so he won't attack me. And Falcon, well, I saved his life, so he will attack you before even laying a finger on me. So right now, no one can help you. No one will help you. It is just me and you." I watch as my wrist moves the knife on her back; it is as an artist would move his brush on a canvas. I am an artist, and Flora is soon to be my masterpiece.

"I hope you die. I hope Slade turns on you and kills you in the slowest and most excruciating way ever. I hope that tribute from District 12 wins!" She spits out.

"Say whatever you want. You will never see your wish come true." I press deeper into her back. "What's in the pretty little backpack Flora? What do you need desperately?"

"_Liar,"_ I hear Clove's voice say inside my head. _"He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going."_ I don't understand why I still heard Clove inside my head. I killed Pane. I got my revenge. Why is she still haunting me?_ "What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."_ Then I realize what is happening. I am just like Clove. If I continue to play this game like her, I will end up like her. That's what she is trying to tell me.

"You know what Flora. Today is your lucky day. I am going to spare you."

"What?! Really?"

"Ha! No!" I am quite amused at how stupid she really is. "But I am going to grant you the chance of leaving the world kicking and screaming. Something that separates me from Clove. I challenge you to a fight to the death. To show everyone at the Capitol who is the stronger fighter."

"This should be good."

"But for entertainment's sake…" I trail off and stab her in the back. Leaving a huge gash that will kill her soon if she somehow beats me in this duel, right next to her old scar from Falcon. She lets out a loud and painful scream as my knife pierces her skin. "That's for insurance. Just to make sure that you don't survive." I get off of Flora and toss a knife to her. Flora stars at me with confusion at why I gave her a knife to fight back with.

"Unlike you Flora, I like to play fair…somewhat. We both have knifes. And you have the upper hand with your knowledge of nerves. So if you fail, than you are truly weak."

"Just shut up and fight Storm."

"Gladly." I crouch down, and wait for her to charge at me. She does without hesitation. "Come and get me." I say quietly and begin to do what I do best.

Once she gets close to me I twirl away from her and throw a knife in her back. She yells as the knife pierces her skin. I take out another knife and get ready to throw. As I do, Flora runs to me and hits my right arm with her fingers. My hand involuntarily drops the knife and falls limp.

"Looks like I am the better fighter." Flora says thinking that the fight if over.

"Another thing that separates me from my sister…" I throw a knife at her with my left hand and that hits her right arm. "… I can throw with my left." This obviously angers Flora and she charges at me again. I dodge her and begin to move quickly. I run around her, circling her and cutting her entire body. She screams every time my blade touches her skin.

Flora drops the knife that I gave her as I puncture a nerve. I quickly pick it up and stab her back again. Leaving the knife in her back, next to the one that was there before. Flora is loosing blood at a drastic rate. She will be dead if she continues to fight against me. She is signing her own death certificate now.

"You are going to bleed to death if you continue this." I say in a pleased tone.

"Shut up." By the sound of her voice I can tell that she is aware of this. I could care less if Flora is aware of her death. This is far too fun.

I figure that killing her this fast isn't as fun as I thought it would be. So I put my knife away and begin to punch her. I get my fingers inside one of her gashes and begin to move then around. This obviously gives her discomfort. At the height of my excitement, Flora grabs my arm and throws me to the ground and gets on top of me.

"Now it's my turn." Flora says proud of herself. She wraps her hands around my neck and begins to strangle me. I struggle to get her off of me, but she is just too heavy to shake off of me.

How could this have happened? How could have the tables turn this fast? I couldn't let her win. I won't let her beat me. I am going to win this fight. I'm going to win this year's Hunger Games. I will not lose to her!

I manage to move my head to the left and see a rock lying near me. I struggle to get my arm from underneath Flora's knee, but I do. I quickly grab the rock. The second that my fingers touch the rock I can hear Clove's voice yell for Cato. _"You are just like Thresh. You are no better than the man that killed your sister."_ I hear Slade's voice say inside my head. _So be it._ I think. Then I grab the rock and bring it to Flora's right temple. The sound of her skull cracking is an all too familiar sound. A sound that brings back horrible memories. But this sound is the sound of success. "No." she lets out in a weak and quiet tone. And then the sound of the cannon going off just proves to everyone that is watching that I am the better fighter. I finally drive Little Miss. Princess off of her throne.

I push Flora off of me, grab my knives and her backpack, and walk away from the fallen tribute. She is now the first tribute that I don't feel bad about killing. Flora deserved to die since the second she was chosen to be female tribute from District 1.


	9. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

I reach the cave that Slade and I are staying in to see that Slade is already there. He is tending to a wound on his left arm by wrapping it in loose cotton from his shirt.

"What happened to you?" I ask walking into the cave.

"That ass from District 12!" Slade says in a bitter tone.

"Flora's dead." I say throwing her backpack towards him. "I killed her." I say in a tone that is trying to seek acceptance or praise for what I've done. I don't want either, but for some reason it comes out that way.

"I know. I heard the cannon." He says not giving me either acceptance or praise.

"There is food in her bag. So now we have enough to last us another month." I say, still seeking acceptance.

"Good." He simply says.

"She put up a really good fight. She must have really wanted to win."

Slade simply nods. Not taking his eyes off of his wound. I feel as if I am a beaten housewife, and Slade is my husband that obviously cheats on me, but I am too weak to do anything about it. I refuse to be like this. I am a fighter. I love to fight back. And I will not let Slade step all over me.

"What's your deal?" I ask in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about?" Slade asks finishing wrapping his wound.

"Don't play stupid with me Slade. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Alright. You really want to know what my problem is? It's your fault why this happened to me!"

"How the hell is it my fault?! I didn't do this to you. I was with Flora!" Fury begins to fill my body.

"You didn't kill Falcon when you had the chance. If you killed him when he trusted you, than he wouldn't have attacked me!"

"He saved my life Slade. The most I could do is spare his life! He could have easily killed me, but he didn't. I owed him one."

"And I've saved your life plenty of times!" He yells.

"And have you seen me try to kill you? No! I brought you food! Now shut your mouth and eat!"

"Do you like him Storm?" Slade says bringing up this unwanted topic.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Do you or don't you?" Slade is determined to know whether or not I like Falcon.

"Slade. I can't like anyone in these games. Only one of us is going to survive in this game. Liking someone is pointless and a waste of time. I don't like Falcon."

"So am I wasting my time?" My heart drops. I look at Slade. He is sitting on floor, leaning up against the cave wall with his arms crossed. He is obviously angry. I clench my fists in anger that he is bringing this up. _How dare he?_

"Don't start this Slade." I say as I know where this conversation is going.

"How can I not start this Storm? I mean, I see you every damn hour of every damn day. I've saved you from so much danger. We help each other. We watch out for each other and feed each other. I'm starting to like you Storm, and I can't deny it any longer. I liked you when I first saw you take your place on the podium back at District 2. I liked you when you were talking to Caesar Flickerman during your interview. I even tried to give you a sign during my interview." I start to remember his interview with Caesar. Back then I was angry at him for talking about me, but now I am flattered. "I didn't just save you because I owed Clove. I saved you because I wanted to… and because I like you. I'm sorry that I cut you Storm, but I had to."

"Slade." I say softly. I need to let him down slowly and carefully. "We can't like each other in this game. We are enemies. Eventually we need to split up. Eventually there are going to be two people left. If those two people are us then…" I pause at the thought of killing Slade. "I don't want to have to kill you Slade."

Slade stood up and slowly walked towards me. He comes at me like a shifty panther. He reaches me and comes closer to my face. I back away from Slade, but he follows me and backs me up against the cave wall. He is breathing deeply, and I can feel his breath touch my skin, and it brings chills down my spine.

"Well then," as he speaks I can feel his breath touch the skin on my face, "if one of us is going to die, we might as well make the most of our time." He moves a centimeter closer to me.

"Slade. I don't think we should do this."

"Why not?" Slade backs away from me to leave an inch apart from us.

"Slade, we fall for each other, and no one can separate us. We fall in love and can't let go of the feeling of being together. But what happens if Falcon dies and we are the last two left? We will be forced to kill the person that we have fallen in love with. There isn't going to be a rule change this year… we can't do this."

"You don't understand Storm. I like you. I _really_ like you. And I don't care what happens when we are the last two people here. We can worry about that when the time comes. But as for now," he moves so close to me that his lips touch mine as he talks, "I want to have fun with you." He presses his lips against mine and begins to kiss me. I can't run away from Slade, because he pinned me up against the cave wall. I can't move my head, because Slade holds my head in-between his two large hands. I figure that I should just play along with Slade. The more I play along, the faster this will be over. I begin to kiss Slade back. This obviously pleases Slade and he tilts his head to the side so we can kiss better.

I've never kissed someone before. I guess that I have just been so busy with training for The Hunger Games, and so blinded by revenge, that I never had time for a friendship, let alone a relationship. I don't know what to think about all of this. This rush of emotion. The way that Slade's tongue slithered into my mouth like a snake slithering into it's hole. Just everything that is happening at this moment is making my head spin. I'm not sure if I like it. It is a new feeling. A feeling that makes me want to throw up, but kind of in a good way. I guess I do like it. I like kissing Slade. I like the feeling of Slade's body pressed against mine. I like the feeling of his hand falling from my face to my waist. I like everything that Slade is doing to me. _I like Slade._

Slade pulls away from me and chuckles. "You are a really good kisser."

"I've never kissed someone before." I say with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Really?" I nod once. "I would think otherwise by the way you were kissing me." He says as if he is impressed.

"I guess I am just a natural." I say still in an uncomfortable way.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm your first." Slade's lips curve upwards in a malicious smirk. I let out a nervous laugh. Slade moves towards my lips and presses his lips against mine. We continue this for what seems like hours. I know that Slade loves kissing me. It is interesting for me too. It's like doing something for the first time. You may not be good at it, but this rush of trying something new is like no other feeling. And the fact that Slade said I was a good kisser, just makes this moment so much more exciting, invigorating, and pleasurable.

A couple of weeks have passed, and absolutely nothing is happening. We can't find Falcon. There are no deaths. The only thing that might be keeping the Capitol so entertained is the everyday make-out sessions between Slade and myself. Everyday, after we finish scouting and hunting, Slade and I go back to the cave and kiss for hours. One night we kissed for so long that we didn't even get any sleep. We simply lay down on a bed of leaves and made-out all night long.

I start to fall for Slade. I am angry at myself for being so weak and letting my emotions cloud my better judgment. Soon the people at the Capitol will grow tired of mine and Slade's relationship, and want to bring in some unwanted drama. By bringing Falcon into the picture some one will die. If Falcon dies, then Slade and I will be forced to fight against each other. If I or Slade die, then we will never see each other again. God. I am such a stupid girl. How could I be so stupid? How could I let my emotions grow so large, when I knew that it wouldn't last forever? I shouldn't have let Slade kiss me.

I lay on the bed of leaves while Slade is out hunting. My mind is so blocked by so many thoughts about Slade that I can't think about anything else. I should be thinking about getting food, or finding Slade. I shouldn't be thinking about Slade or death. But there is no way I can get my mind off of this.

I begin to hear wrestling around the outside of the cave. I don't stiffen up or become cautious. It is probably just Slade. I just rest my head and quietly wait patiently for Slade to come in. I see the silhouette of a male walk into the cave. My heart drops when I see what the figure is holding in his hands… a bow and arrow. It isn't Slade. It is Falcon. I slowly pull out a knife from my bag. I make sure to be extremely quiet, Flacon can't see me yet, for all he knows, this cave is unclaimed. He has his weapon drawn and he is very wary. The slightest sound will tip him off of my location.

Falcon lifts up the bow and arrow and points it in my general direction. How could he see me? I was too quiet for him to actually hear me. He sends the arrow towards me, and I can't help but to scream. I cover my mouth instantly but Flacon knows I'm in here. He sends another arrow and it hits my left shoulder. I let out another yell. I grab my knife and throw it at his head, unfortunately he moves and it only hits his right shoulder. Falcon wasn't kidding when he said he would attack me the next time he saw me. I stand up and throw another knife at Falcon. This was defiantly going to be a fight to the death. One of us is going to die, right here, and right now.

I charge at Falcon, I want to pin him down to the ground, but as I come he crouches down, grabs my legs, and flips me as I roll off of his back and fall on my back on the cold hard ground. A trick that Cortex once taught me. Unfortunately I didn't stay long enough to know how to prevent from falling. I look up at Falcon as he looks down at me. His face is hard and emotionless. He pulls out the knife that I stuck in his shoulder and tosses it carelessly at me. He then bends down and quickly pulls the arrow out of my shoulder. I grunt at the pain that follows. He gets the arrow and readies it to shoot at me. This is it. Hell, there is no way I'm dieing like this.

"Slade!" I yell as loud as I possibly can.

"_Cato! Cato!" _Clove yells inside my head.

I shut my eyes at the thought of my sister. I will not end up like her. Slade will make it to me in time. I will not die like this!

"You're still with him? Do you honestly think that he will come and save you? Especially this late in the game? You aren't as smart as I thought you were." I swallow hard. "Stupid girl, I'm going to kill you. And your little boyfriend too."

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you." says a voice behind Falcon. My heart races like crazy the second I hear his voice. Slade came back for me! Falcon turns around and Slade punches Falcon in the face. He soon gets on Falcon and begins to punch him over and over. I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. All I can do is watch. Watch this fight unravel. Watch this fight intensify. Watch someone die. I can't watch Slade or Falcon die. They are both the two people in this game that I actually want to stay alive. How could the games end up like this? Why do we have to be the final three?

I watch as the tables turned over and over. One second Slade will be on top of Falcon punching him, the next Falcon will be on top of Slade punching him, then after that, Slade will be back on top. It is ridiculous. There is a part of me that wants this fight to just end right now, so I don't have to watch them fight any more, but then there is another part of me that wants this fight to never end… that way, no one will ever die.

The fight intensifies. The fight has now moved outside of the cave into the sprinkling rain. Slade brings his sword into the fight, and Falcon brings in his arrows. Soon, the fight will go from aggressive, to fatal. I can't help but watch their every move. I am scared. I can't find the courage to get up and help one out or stop the fight. I can't move my body. I am like a deer in headlights. I am just forced to watch this slowly unravel into a deadly fight.

Both Slade and Falcon cut each other up with their weapons. Falcon has an advantage over Slade. Falcon's arrows are shorter and easier to move as oppose to Slade's larger sword. But Slade has the advantage of being physically stronger than Falcon. If Slade can keep Falcon pinned on the ground long enough, he can win this fight. Deep down inside of my mind, I don't want Slade to win. If Falcon kills Slade then it will be easier for me to kill him. If Slade is the winner, then I don't think I will be able to bring myself to kill him.

The fight suddenly takes an unexpected turn for the worst. Falcon manages to get on top of Slade and push his sword away from him. This is it. Slade is a dead man.

Slade doesn't go out without a fight. He tries to reach his sword, but he can't reach it. My heart drops. I try to run over there and kill Falcon, but my feet feel like they are cemented into the bottom of this cave. Slade continues to struggle for the sword, but fails to reach it. Slade doesn't notice or care that Falcon is cutting him all over his body. Slade is too determined to get that sword.

Flacon notices Slade's pursuit towards the sword. A large malicious smirk appears on Falcon's face. Falcon grabs the sword and examines it. What Falcon does next breaks my heart. He swiftly turns the sword towards Slade and pierces Slade's body with it. My heart shatters into a million pieces. I can't control my anger, my sorrow, and my rage.

"No!" I shriek. I regain my body and think fast. I take out three throwing knifes and chuck them all at once in Falcon's direction. Falcon blocks one, but the other two hit each side of his chest. Falcon realizes that my pure rage is not to be tampered with, so, like the coward that he is, he descends into the woods. As soon as Falcon is out of seeing distance I run to Slade and fall to my knees at his side. Slade is still alive… but only barely.

"I'm sorry Storm." He lets out in a weak tone.

"No Slade. I'm sorry. I should have helped you."

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I'm sorry for going against your wishes and asking District 4 to join the Careers. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for cutting you."

"Slade don't apologize. It's not over yet. We have medical supplies. I can fix this." I say in a pleading tone, on the verge of tears.

"It's no use Storm. He hit me in the lungs. There's no saving me." Slade begins to violently cough up blood.

"I can try Slade. Please. Don't leave me." I begin to cry. The tears fall down my cheeks. I try to stop them. I try to stay strong, but I can't I know that Slade is dead. No matter what I do.

"I guess we were wrong Storm." He pauses. "I'm not Peeta. I'm just like my brother. I am Cato." He says this referring to the order that he is dieing in.

"No Slade. You are not Peeta, and you are not Cato. You are Slade, and you are going to win this with me." I cry.

"Don't be stupid Storm. I'm not going to survive the night."

"But I promised your mother I would take care of you." I begin to ball.

"You did take care of me. Plus, I knew what I was getting into. I volunteered, remember. I signed my own death certificate. It's not your fault."

"God Slade you are so stupid. Why did you volunteer?"

"Too be honest, I volunteered because you were chosen as female tribute. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. And I wanted to get to know you more. So I thought 'what a better way to get to meet someone, then by joining them as male tribute?' It was really just to get to know you. And I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to die." He lets out a painful chuckle. "Everything I did throughout this entire game was for you. My motives, everything, it was all to get to know you better. That's why I was mad that you left the Careers. I could get to know you more. And I cut you so that Blaine and Flora wouldn't kill you. I saved you from Blaine because I didn't want him to kill you. Everything I put myself through was for you. Because I like you." Oh my god. Slade is an idiot. A romantic idiot. But still an idiot. He put himself in danger just to meet me?

"Oh God Slade." I say in a flattered tone. "You are such an idiot."

"Trust me Storm. You don't have to tell me. But I guess people do stupid things when they are in love."

I began to cry even harder. "Please Slade. Please. Try and survive. You need to. We need to finish this together." As we speak the rain begins to fall harder. In a matter of seconds, it is poring rain.

"Come on Storm, be reasonable. If I survive and we kill _him_," he says in a disgusted tone, "then we will eventually have to kill each other. I would rather die protecting you, then die trying to kill you."

"What about a rule change?"

"Face it Storm. There isn't going to be a rule change this year." Slade smiles a weak smile. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything Slade."

"Win this game. Don't give up. Don't give that bastard an open window to attack."

"I promise." I begin to cry more.

"Don't worry Strom. I'm going to see Cato and Clove." He smiles again. "I am leaving with only one regret. And that's not kissing you sooner." He lets out a little chuckle that ends up him violently coughing up blood. "Remember what I told you Storm. Win this for Clove. For your brother. For Cato. For District 2… For me." I simply nod as I am momentarily blinded by my tears and rain. "Now kill the son of a bitch and win this for everyone you love."

I press my lips against his cold lips as hard as I possibly can. He doesn't taste the same way that he did when I kissed him this morning. He now tastes of death. And it makes me cry even harder.

"Take my sword for protection. And pierce his heart with it." Slade says in a threatening tone. I know that the second I take the sword out of Slade he will die. This thought makes me want to keep it in him longer. But I know that I can't.

I wrap my hand around Slade's sword. Slade inhales deeply which brings him pain. I don't want to do this. If I do, I will be killing him. But I have to. I pull the sword out of Slade's body. He lets out a pain staking yell which makes me ball even more.

"I love you Slade." I say holding the bloody sword behind me. I am surprised at what I just said. I'm not lying. I really do love Slade. It shocks me that my feelings are this strong towards him. I never expected to fall this deep for Slade.

"I love you too Strom. Ever since I laid eyes on you. And never forget that."

"I won't." I cry heavily.

"Let me go Storm. It will be easier that way."

"Goodbye Slade." I say, trying to let him go.

"Goodbye… Strom…" I wait for Slade to say something more. But he doesn't. Instead, the sound of a cannon shoots off. I burst into tears as I hold my lifeless love in the cold and poring rain. Slade is dead. Only Falcon and I still survive. And I will not go down without a damn good fight.


	10. Victor

**Victor**

Hours pass. Minutes go by. Seconds tick away. I don't move my position. I still sit in the cold rain holding Slade's lifeless body up to mine. I rock our bodies back and forth, humming a bedtime tune. Rocking Slade to sleep. I wonder if Slade is with Cato and Clove. Where is his soul? I never really believed in Heaven or Hell. But now, as I hold his cold body, I wonder where is spirit is.

I know that I should get up. I know that I should find a new shelter. I know that I should be on the look out for Falcon. But I'm not. I can't leave Slade. I know that the second I do, those flying machines are going to take Slade's body away. I can't be apart from his body. It's the only thing that is keeping me borderline sane.

More hours pass. I still rock Slade to sleep. I hear a strange mechanic noise coming towards me. I look up and see a small hovercraft come to me. The same hovercraft that brings tributes gifts from their sponsors. The machine comes towards me and gives me a white envelope. I take it and open it. Inside is a letter.

"_Take him down. Come back to District 2. May the odds be ever so in your favor. You are in everyone's heart."_ At the bottom it was signed, _all of District 2_. This letter gives me a small spark of hope. I now have a solid object to hold and say that all of District 2 is rooting for me to come home to them. This was reassuring to me. I love knowing that an entire District wants me home.

I slowly get up. Carefully laying Slade's cold body on the wet ground. I gently press my lips against his. "Goodbye Slade. I'm doing this for you… and only you." I look up into the sky. There is bound to be a camera looking at me right now. And this is exactly what I want. "I'm sorry Poppy." I say. I know that the Gamemakers are going to cut this out, but it's the fact that I am saying this that makes me feel better. "I really tried to protect him." I look down at Slade. I look at his pale vacant face. It's the Capitol's fault why he is dead. I look back up into the sky. I bring my hand up, pointing the sky. Then I pull down all my figures except for my middle finger. "A personal message to the Gamemakers, and everyone at the Capitol. From Strom Crafter, female tribute of District 2." I know that that will also be cut out, but it doesn't matter. The Gamemakers will for sure see that.

After telling the Capitol and Gamemakers what I really think about them, I begin to walk away from Slade in pursuit to find my last competitor. I am not going to waste my time trying to find Falcon. I am going to call him to me, and make this end quickly. I want to go home.

"Falcon!" I yell as loud as I can. "Come and get me! I'm out here! Come and kill me you coward!" I wait, but he doesn't come. "Come on Falcon! Show the world what you're made of! Come and kill me!"

Falcon is no where near me. I begin to run around the entire arena. Making as much noise as I possibly can. I pass the spot where Kallen had fallen to Slade's blade. I pass the place where Nara fell to my hand. Where Tayo fell to the hand of Blaine, and where Blaine fell to the hand of Slade. I pass the area where Flora fell to my hand. Where Pane fell to my hand. I pass ever area where I killed, and where I watched the killed kill. All their faces come into my head. Their screams. Their cries for help. Everything that can haunt someone comes to me as I pass their resting area. I also see the face of Cato, and Clove, and Thresh. Faces that will never leave my mind. Ever. I know now how to cope with their faces. I don't care anymore. I am not alive anymore. I died the second that Slade did. I have no one anymore. No one at all. So I find no reason to live anymore. I am dead. But I will be sure to take down one more tribute before I fall silent.

I stop in an open meadow and look around. Flacon is no where in sight. He is no where to be found. God, what a coward. He can't even come and face me. He must be too frightened of me. He should be. Any normal person should be. I am so blinded by rage right now, I want to kill the first thing I lay my eyes on.

Night has fallen and I still haven't located Falcon. He is just showing everyone in Panem that he is a coward, and that he is afraid of a girl.

I look into the night sky as Slade's picture is displayed for me to see. I see his smiling face. His perfect white teeth, his pale skin, his blue eyes, his dirty blonde hair, I see everything that I fell in love with. I hate seeing him and not being able to touch him. I want them to hurry up and take down the picture. I don't want to see something I can't touch.

"_It's so strange." _I remembered Slade saying on the first night the tribute's faces were shown._ "Seeing them smile, looking happy, even though they are far away from being happy."_

"_Are you actually sad that they're gone?"_ I said in a snobby tone.

"_No. It's easier for me if less people are in this arena. But I don't like to think about what their parents are thinking. I mean, just imagine what they are going through. Having your son or daughter be brutally murdered by another child. Then having to have to watch it as it's broadcasted on live television. It just seems to be a horrible thing. I kind of feel bad for the parents of these kids."_

"_Showing pity in The Hunger Games gets you killed Slade."_

"_I'm not showing pity Storm. It's called sympathy. It's the little bit of human that I like to keep inside of me while I'm in The Hunger Games. I don't want to be a complete animal here. You should probably try it sometime."_

"Well Slade." I say out loud. "I'm trying it. I feel the sympathy." I begin to ball. "And I don't like it." I cry heavily. I can't help but think about where Slade is, and what his parents are going through right now. God, how could Slade stand this feeling? I hate it. It makes me feel weak. It makes me feel vulnerable.

Six days have passed since Slade's death… six. This is so ridiculous! I am at the point where I don't care anymore. I am so tempted to just kill myself. At least that way this will all be over. But I know that I can't. I promised Slade that I would win this. If I kill myself I will just disappoint Cato, Clove, Carsh, my parents, Slade, and all of District 2. I can't go out like this. If I kill myself I won't prove anything to Cortex. I'll show him that I am weak. I deserve to go out kicking and screaming… no… I'm not leaving this arena dead. I am going to win. I am going to be the victor. I will stop at nothing to get that title.

I stand in the middle of another clearing. I believe that it is the same clearing where the other tribute lured the Careers for the big battle. This is the place that I left the Careers. This is the place where I threw a knife at Slade. God damn it! I should have killed Falcon when I had the chance! Slade wouldn't have died if I killed Falcon when I had the chance. I had two chances to kill him… and I didn't kill him. God, I am such a stupid imbecile. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!!! How could I be so careless?

After a few hours of yelling at myself for being so stupid, I begin to walk around the arena in hopes to attract Falcon's attention and get him to come near me for a fight. I am tired. My feet have sours on them and I probably have trench foot from all this walking in murky water. I just want this all to be over. I am losing my mind in this God Forsaken place. I take out the letter that District 2 gave me. It is the only thing that keeps me from going insane. It's the only thing that reminds me that someone out there cares about me. That they are not all dead.

I turn my head to the side and read the letter. "_Take him down. Come back to District 2. May the odds be ever so in your favor. You are in everyone's --"_ Before I can finish reading the letter, something whistles past my head and rips the letter into half. I look down at the ground to see an arrow right in front of me. My heart races. _You finally came for me._

I slowly turn around to see Falcon with his bow and arrow, ready to strike me down at any moment. I look at his hands. He is trembling violently. He is scared. I simply look at him. He hasn't stricken me down yet. Something is holding him back. I put my hands behind my back and wait for him to do or say something.

"Storm." He says in a pleading tone, as if I am the one pointing the weapon at him. "I'm sorry for killing him." His voice is frantic and scared. He must have seen how much fury he cased me once he killed Slade. I keep up a bored look on my face. "You understand where I was coming from don't you?" I have no pity for this begging creature. He smirked at Slade before he killed him. I could tell in Falcon's eyes that he enjoyed killing Slade. It's only the fear of what I am going to do to him that is compelling him to apologize to me. I will never accept his apology. "If it were any other situation, I wouldn't have killed him."

"_Don't give that bastard an open window to attack."_ I hear Slade's voice say inside my head. Slade is right. This is all just an act to get my guard down. Sadly Falcon, it won't work.

"Save it Falcon." I simply say. I charge at Falcon with Slade's sword. When I reach Falcon he grabs my wrist and bends it backwards. I yell at the pain, and unwillingly drop the sword. He picks up the sword and throws it far away from me.

"I didn't want to kill him Storm." Falcon says, looking down at me.

"Why are you begging for your life?!" I yell in anger.

"I don't want to die the way Flora did." He says quietly. What a coward! He is afraid of me torturing him.

I jump on op of Falcon and pin him down to the ground. "Then fight back!" I yell with pure rage.

"Fine." He says quietly. "You asked for it." Falcon pulls out an arrow and stabs the side of my left leg. We now find ourselves erupt into a large and bloody fight. Falcon manages to cut shallow gashes all over my arms and legs. I take out one of my knives and to the same to him.

The fight manages to go on forever and ever. Falcon is putting up a good fight and is by far the strongest and most powerful tribute I have fought. I feel painful sharp pinches fill my entire body. Nothing too serious. Nothing that would kill me, but still painful. It seems like I am doing the same thing with Falcon; making small insignificant cuts that won't harm or kill him. I need to end this now. No matter how much I want Falcon to suffer for what he did to Slade. I need to end this now. I can't take this any longer.

I manage to get my knee in-between my body and Falcon's, and push Falcon off of me. I quickly back away from Falcon and wait until he gets up. He is breathing heavily and looks exhausted. I put my hands behind my back and look at Falcon. He looks at me for I split second and then charges at me. Then I throw the last eight of my knifes that I hid behind my back at Falcon. Falcon stops in his tracks as all the knifes pierce his neck, and upper torso. Falcon stands there for a while trying to breath, but is chocking on his own blood. Eventually, he will fall dead from chocking on his own blood. Or bleeding to death. I walk up to the dieing Falcon. He is seconds away from death, but I know that he can hear me.

"That was for Slade." I simply say. Then, I walk away from Falcon. Not looking back to see the cannon shoot up.

"I did it Clove. I won. I won this for you… and for you Slade." I say quietly.

I walk for a few minutes away from Falcon's body and to an open meadow. I stop and wait a while, no one is coming for me. "Take me home!" I yell. And soon after, I am taken away. Back to the Capitol. And soon… home.


	11. All Alone

**THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! **

**I Hope you all enjoy and like. It's sad to be finished but it is finally over!**

**Read, Review, and Love!**

**

* * *

  
**

**All Alone**

I make it back to the Capitol. I hear the loud cheers of the people. They are all cheering for me, but I don't care. I am too angry, too sad, and too tired to give a damn about anything now. I am taken back to the place where my designers created my dress. The place where I trained for the games. The place where I slept as the days passed. The place where I stabbed Slade with my fork. God… Slade… The thought of Slade makes my insides turn. When Slade died, my heart was torn out. Now, as I think about him, my entire body is eating itself into oblivion. I am losing it. I know it. I can feel it. I can feel my mind losing touch of reality.

I have to see people today. I'm not sure if I can handle it. I have to review with Caesar everything that happened during the games. I have to tell him what I saw, what I felt, and remember everyone that died. I am not strong enough to do this. I can't do this. All I want to do is crawl up in a little ball and cry until my life is over. The last think I want is to be around happy people.

My designers put me in a royal blue summer dress and curl my long brown hair. They make me look very presentable and sweet looking. Something that I really can't be right now. But I have to stay strong. Slade would want me to be strong. God, if only Slade could see me now. In a dress, clean, with my hair nice and fancy. I bet he would love seeing me like this.

I am taken into a picture perfect room. A red velvet couch with gold trim sits in front of a camera and a matching love seat. This is where Caesar Flickerman will interview me. Asking me about everything that happened in the last three months. Here, the whole world will bare witness to my emotional downfall if Caesar mentions Slade.

I wait patiently as they set up cameras, and as Caesar gets ready. I watch him as he practices tongue twisters. How can this man be so cheerful? Did he not just witness what I have been through? Does he not watch The Hunger Games? His he not fazed by the countless deaths that occur every year? Does this man have no conscience? I simply can't understand what this world has come to. Especially everyone in the Capitol.

"How are you holding up?" Danna whispers in my ear. I simply look back at her. My face vacant of expression, but my eyes screaming for a way out. "Don't worry." She says. "If they say something you don't want to answer you don't have to." I nod once, and Danna walks away from me.

"It's good to see you alive, Storm." Caesar says before the cameras roll. I say nothing to him. I have nothing to say to him. I have nothing to say to anyone. I just want to go home and let myself die there. "Alright. Let's start the interview."

The camera men count down from five and we are soon on the air. "Good afternoon Panem, I am Caesar Flickerman and I'm here with the seventy-ninth annual Hunger Games Victor, Miss. Storm Crafter of District 2. Welcome Storm." I nod once. "Alright, let's get down to business. You were by far the one tribute that shocked me, and possibly the entire nation of Panem, with all your actions in this year's Hunger Games. For starters, when you left the Careers. I didn't see that coming." He let's out a chuckle. "Then you save that little boy from District 5 –"

"That little boy from District 5 has a name, and it's Tayo." I say in a defensive, bitter, and unwelcoming tone of voice.

"Right." Caesar is thrown off by my unwelcoming attitude, but quickly regains his composure. "Well that really gave me a happy feeling inside, when you saved Tayo." He pauses. "One thing that I didn't see coming was how Slade stopped you from torturing Pane. Why do you think that is?"

There it is… that name. Just hearing Caesar say that name makes me want to get up and leave this interview right now. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Slade?" I say bitterly.

Danna soon walks in and sits next to me on the couch. "Please Storm." She whispers in my ear so that only I can hear. "The more you cooperate, the faster this interview will go." She stays next to me. Probably to give me moral support.

"I think he did it because Pane didn't kill my sister. Thresh did. And I had no right to take it out on Pane." I say answering the question.

"I think at that moment we all saw that your love for your sister was far deeper than we all thought. Especially when you started to cry." I nod. I see no need to answer that question with words. "The part that probably surprised me the most; is the part where you and Slade started to kiss, and build a relationship." I find myself smiling for the first time in days. The thought of Slade and I kissing is an amazing feeling. I love thinking about that time again. I frown again as I remember that I will never be able to kiss Slade ever again. "It was obvious that Slade liked you since the moment that he laid eyes on you. But when did you start liking Slade back?"

I think about this question for a long time. I hadn't thought about that at all. "I think…" I pause. "I think that it was after Slade came and saved me from Blaine." I take a long pause, thinking back at that time. "The fact that he was forcing Blaine to apologize for killing Tayo made me realize that he truly cared about me." I can literally hear all of Panem falling in love with what I just said.

"What is your only regret from The Hunger Games? What do you regret not doing?"

"_I am leaving with only one regret. And that's not kissing you sooner." _I hear Slade's voice say inside my head.

I smile as I have the perfect response to Caesar's question. "My only regret… is not kissing Slade sooner." Caesar lets out a somber smile. He remembers Slade saying that.

"Now. About Slade. Remember back to the moment when he was dieing in your arms." _How can I forget?_ "What was going through your mind?" As that question comes out of Caesar's lips my heart, or what's left of it, drops.

"What do you think was going through my mind?" I say in a harsh tone. What a stupid question. "I was angry, I was heartbroken, and I was in disbelief. Every emotion that has no relevance to joy, I was feeling. I watched a person that I let myself fall in love with die. I watched my fist kiss… my fist love… die. I felt as if I let everyone down. I let down Poppy, Cato, Clove, and Slade. I just wanted to kill Falcon in the worst way imaginable for giving me so much grief." I can feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I want to try to stop them, but I can't control them anymore.

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you kill Falcon in the worst way imaginable?"

I think long and hard about the question. I know so many more horrible ways to kill someone than how I killed Falcon. I killed him in a fast and almost painless way. I wonder why myself. I seem to only come to one conclusion at why I didn't. "I guess at that point… I was just so distraught and weak, that I didn't have enough strength to torture him. At that point… I wanted it to be all over. I just wanted to go home."

"What do you think you will do now?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I have no family to come home to. No friends. I have no one waiting for me back home."

Caesar realizes that no matter how long this interview goes, I will not put on a fake smile and look approachable for the public. He realizes that this interview is going no where but south. "Well thank you Storm Crafter. I hope you are able to rebuild a life for yourself. Congratulations on winning the 79th annual Hunger Games." He says in a dim tone. He quits the happy act and finally feels remorse for everyone who's won The Hunger Games.

"I hope now that you people at the Capitol finally realize what you are doing to families with this game." I say bitterly. Then, I walk away.

I am taken to a train that will bring me to District 2. I don't want to go there. I don't want to see Poppy. I don't want to face her. I don't want her to know that I wasn't able to protect her son. I sit in a chair next to the window. I bring my knees to my chest and sit safe and close to the window. I look out it. I watch the scenery go by, but I don't take any of it in. My mind is too lost the thought of everyone's death. I see their faces, hear their screams, and listen to their last words.

"_Strom! Help!"_ I once again hear the young voice of Tayo scream frantically. I can once again see Blaine snap his neck. The sound of his bones crunching ring inside my head.

"_I'm sorry for killing that pathetic and useless excuse for a human."_ I hear Blaine spit out just seconds before Slade slits his throat. I can hear his last breath escape his lips. I can hear Flora shriek as she watches someone that she probably liked die.

"_But I didn't kill her though. I'm sorry for everything that my brother did. I'm sorry about all the pain that he caused you. But you have to realize that everything that you went through, I went through too. I had to watch my brother be brutally killed by his brother."_ I remember Pane saying just before I killed him. I can see myself throwing the knife into his throat.

"_No."_ I hear Flora let out in a weak and quiet tone as I crushed her skull with a rock. I may have killed her the same way that Clove died, but she deserved it.

"_Goodbye… Strom…"_ I shut my eyes at the sight of his death. Slade is defiantly the one tribute I will never get over.

"_If it were any other situation, I wouldn't have killed him."_ I hear Falcon as he begs for his life, just seconds before our fight unravels and I send knifes into his throat. I smile at the thought of Falcon dead… but I don't feel as if I have accomplished anything. I didn't want to kill Falcon until he killed Slade. But he only killed Slade in the game of survival. This game changed Falcon. He was a good person. He was just sucked into the game of survival. And he was turned into a beast. Tears begin to roll down my face as I think about them all. I guess I have too large of a conscience.

I finally reach District 2. I look out the window to see everyone in town square cheering as the train arrives at the station. Practically everyone in the District is here to see me come home. I know that I should be flattered. But I'm not. All I want to do is be all alone in my home and cry for weeks on end. I don't want to see anyone's smiling face.

I walk out of the train to have the air filled with their cheers and their applause for me. I tell a Peacemaker that is escorting me to take me somewhere away from everyone. He does as I ask and takes me into the room where Tributes say their goodbyes before going into the Capitol to participate in The Hunger Games. The same room where I first saw Poppy.

I stay inside this room for quite a while until a Peacekeeper comes in and tells me that I have a guest. I decide the let the guest come in out of curiosity of who it is. Soon after, two Peacekeepers bring in, none other than… Cortex, to come see me.

"Why are you in shackles?" I ask as he comes in, in handcuffs and shackles.

"I was arrested for killing two women." Prostitutes no doubt. "I guess you can only kill in The Hunger Games, and get away with it, eh Storm?" he says in a smug manner.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly.

"I was wrong about you Storm. You are strong. You are strong enough to win the games."

"Is this all you came to tell me?"

"You aren't like your sister Storm. You are still weak. You rely too much on others to kill instead of killing them yourself."

"Did you not just see The Hunger Games? Or do they not allow you to watch television in your cell?"

"Oh I saw you. But all I saw was you crying over that stupid boy from here." He chuckles in a disgusting way.

"Get out." I say calmly.

"He wasn't that handsome Storm. I guess you were just so desperate."

"Get out!" I yell as the anger fills my body.

"I saw it coming you know? I knew he was going to die. There was no way that he was strong enough to win."

"Take him away from me!" The two Peacekeepers grabbed Cortex violently and shoved him away from me. _Screw you Cortex… I won, and you can't take that away from me._

A few minutes pass when another Peacekeeper walks in. "You have another guest." He says.

"I don't want to see anyone anymore." I say looking out the window.

"She says it's important that she sees you."

"Who is it?" I say still looking out the window.

"She says her name is Poppy."

My heart drops at the thought of seeing Poppy again. I don't want to see her, but I know that I should. "Let her in." I say after a sigh.

The door closes, a few seconds pass, and then the door opens again. I am not facing the door, but I can tell by the atmosphere, that Poppy is inside the room. I turn around slowly and see her solemn face. Then, she runs at me and gives me a tight hug. I can feel her balling into my shoulder… and I soon do the same.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't save him." I say as my voice is muffled in her shoulder.

"No sweetheart. You tried to save him. I know you did." She says in a reassuring tone.

"I could have tried harder."

Poppy grabs my face and looks into my eyes. "Storm, you made Slade happy. I haven't seen him smile so blissfully since before Cato died. You gave Slade the beautiful gift of love. And I know… I know, in the bottom of my heart, that he loved you. Thank you Storm for everything you did for Slade. I can't thank you enough. You don't know how happy you made me."

I smile at her, still tearing up though. "Your son was the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you Poppy. Thank you for mothering a most perfect thing in my life."

"Oh Storm." She brought me back into another tight hug. "I just can't believe he is dead." We both cry as the image of Slade's death comes into our minds. "But wherever he is, he is with Cato and Clove, and he is watching over us." I simply nod. I don't know what to say now. I can't say anything. "You know, I was the person who sent you that letter. I made sure that everyone from District 2 was with me in wanting you to come back to us." Finding this out makes my broken heart melt. I can't say anything. I am so surprised and happy that words can't come out of my mouth. And Poppy understood this. "Storm." She says pulling me away. "We have room for you to stay at our home for a while if you'd like. I know that you don't have anyone to come back to."

"Thank you Poppy. But I need to be by myself for a while. You understand?"

"Of course Storm. Just come to me whenever you can."

"Thank you Poppy." She smiles at me, and then leaves me to be alone in this room again.

It takes four hours for the streets to fall empty. Once they are, I am escorted to my old home. They tell me that in three days I will be able to take my home in Victor's Village. I am alright with staying in this home for a little bit longer.

I walk around the home. It is so empty right now. The home that once held Clove and I, is now an empty brick building. I look into the kitchen. I can see the ghostly figures of Clove and I when we were young. We were having a food fight. It all started because I accidentally threw some chocolate batter in her face as I was mixing it. I walk into the bathroom where I see Clove wiping off blood from my lip. My uncle cut my lip. Clove was so furious that I thought she was going to kill him then and there. I walk into the living room. I can see Clove and I watch movies all night long. I walk into my bedroom. I can see Clove talking to me about The Hunger Games, and how what she is going to do will make our lives so much easier. Little did she know, it would ruin my entire life. Lastly, I walked into Clove's old bedroom. I can see Clove and I sleeping in her bed. I was terrified because there was a thunderstorm that night. Clove let me sleep in her bed with her and sang me to sleep. All the distress that I feel for my sister is back, as I looked around the house. I guess the turmoil of a sister is far deeper than anyone can ever imagine.

I look at Clove's old bed. The bed is made; it's a little wrinkled because I slept on top of the covers the day before my reaping. I crawl into the bed, not going under the covers. I don't want to ruin the bed. I begin to think about everything that I had been through.

At the age of eight I witnessed my brother Carsh's death on national television in the 70th annual Hunger Games. Four months later, I find my father's dead body on the arm chair. All the liquor that was once in the cabinet is now in his body. Six months after my father's suicide Clove and I find our mother face down I the bath tub full of bloody water. Two weeks after our mother's death we are taken to our uncle. Two years in his hell hole Clove finally kills him. We secretly bury him and make sure that no one knows he is dead. Clove and I didn't want to be separated in District homes. A year later… Clove volunteers for the 74th annual Hunger Games. And… I watch her die. Five years… Five entire years pass. I spend those years training for The Hunger Games, and then… I am finally chosen as Female Tribute of District 2 for the 79th annual Hunger Games.

Five kills in one day. I take five tribute's lives on the first day. Two days later, I kill another tribute. Then, I leave the Careers. Four days pass and I save Tayo from the Careers, taking Nara down while I was there. Three days later, I witness Tayo fall to the hand of Blaine. I then become allies with Slade again. Next thing I know, I am face to face with the brother of the man that killed my sister. I was so blinded by revenge that I was willing to kill a person, who had nothing to do with my sister's death. I eventually killed Pane because I had to survive. Four days later a feast is held, and I meet up with the little princess. I feel no remorse killing her. Even if I killed her the same way Clove was killed. Flora 100% deserved it. Weeks pass after Flora's death, and Slade and I make a connection that I never want to end… but eventually it comes to an erupt halt. I watch as Falcon stabs Slade with his own sword. Six days after Slade's death I am a complete wreck, but I finally see Falcon and take him down with all the knifes I had.

Ten people. I took ten people's lives in the two months and three days that I spent in The Hunger Games. I killed. Watched people be killed. And held my first love in my arms as he slowly died. It all seems to happen so fast when I bring it all together like this, but as I re-live it… it feels like years of my life.

I press my knees up against my chest. I begin to cry as I think about everything that I have been through. I want to kill myself right here, right now. But I promised Slade that I would live. And I won't break my promise to him. No matter how hard it will be. I will live on, for Slade. I think about all the people that left me here to rot on this earth.

I hear three loud thumps hit my front door. I jump at the loud deep sound. "Peacekeeper's! Open up!" A Peacekeeper shouts from outside my window. I can't help but to smile. It is about time the Gamesmakers come and punish me for flipping them off. I know that I am going to be carried away and probably killed for treason. But, knowing the Capitol, they will make it look like suicide, so they won't be held responsible and look like animals. Funny how powerful and corrupt the Capitol really is. And yet now one cares to stand up and fight. We as humans are truly a bunch of cowards. I would do something if I cared enough to… but I don't.

I don't have a father. I don't have a mother. I don't have a brother. I don't have a sister. And I don't have Slade anymore… I am truly… All Alone…

**~The End~**


End file.
